Tipping the Scales: Back to the Future
by BuffyL
Summary: UPDATED! Yes, UPDATED! It's finished! I got over my writer's block on this story and I finished it! Please let me know what you think. Read inside for further details.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Once again, I would like to stress that I haven't read the books, I've only seen the movies, so I don't know that much about the world of Tolkien. I'm pretty much just making this up as I go. 

I posted this on my website, but I didn't really get any feedback on it. I figured that I should post it up here. I'd love to know what you think and where you would like to see the story go.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 

Deep below the Earth's crust in a dark maze of caverns lit only by the small pools of magma, something stirred. Something big. Something old. Something powerful that will rise up and consume the Earth and all of its inhabitants, leaving in its wake: Hell on Earth. Dyrinia had been waiting for this moment to come and now she opened her eyes and looked around at the caves she had been trapped in since the last pure demon was brutally pushed out of this world. After all, she WAS that demon.

* * *

Giles laid down the large book he had been reading on top of the stack laid in front of him and looked at Willow, who was sitting across the table from him. "Any more word from Xander about that earthquake on Tuesday?"

"No." Willow said, glancing up at him. "Kennedy's down there with him trying to research it for three days now, but there's really not much to research."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it was probably just an earthquake, Giles, and that we should worry about how we're going to continue funding the Slayer Compound."

"Then how do you explain this?" Giles laid the book down in front of Willow. He pointed to the geological map. "There's no fault line of any sort within 400 miles of that location."

"So? Earthquakes can travel far distances."

"Only if there was one so massive it could level an entire continent. Even then, it wouldn't have traveled 400 miles. There was no earthquake reported of that magnitude anywhere close to the area."

"Ok."

"The earthquake was an estimated 7.6 on the Richter scale. This is extremely rare even for an area on a major fault line…."

"But this wasn't on a major fault line."

"Nor was it near a volcano. And it gets stranger. The earthquake didn't travel at all. It was just in that area."

"Ok, now you lost me."

"Generally, when the earth moves, one could feel it a certain distance away. This earthquake didn't travel at all. It stayed in one small area." Giles picked up another book and laid it on top of the other.

"What's this?"

"This is a map of the same area millions of years ago." Willow looked at Giles, still not registering. "This is where Dyrinia was pushed out of our dimension."

"Who's Dyrinia?"

"A very powerful demon that was not easily captured let alone killed."

By the look on Giles' face, Willow could guess what he meant to say next. "She was a pure demon, wasn't she?"

"Yes. And she was the last pure demon pushed out of this world."

"She's trying to come back to our world…."

"And if she does, all other pure demons will be free to come back to this world and Hell on Earth will reign once again."

"I think we need to call Angel."

"I was thinking someone a little more powerful." Giles said seriously.

* * *

"Like this." Legolas pulled back Buffy's arm and held it there.

"That feels weird." Buffy said. "I'm not used to shooting like this."

"You wanted to learn to shoot better."

"I know, but…."

"What?"

"It was more to just spend time with you." She smiled up at him and Legolas couldn't help but smile back.

It had been a little over a year since she had returned to him and it had been the happiest year of his Elven life. She and Arwen had become quite close with each other and often spent hours together just talking. Aragorn found her company 'enchanting.' Everyone that met Buffy perceived that she was a mixture of mystery, charm, and courage. This was odd for a woman of this world, but they accepted it because the king kept her in his company not only as family, but also as a leader.

It had taken a while, but Buffy had slowly become accustomed to things in Middle Earth. Like, the lack of bathroom facilities. Well, she couldn't count that one…. One little talk with Aragorn and that had been solved…. Even though there was no plumbing. Then there were the dresses. She wasn't used to wearing such beautiful dresses all the time. She was actually more accustomed to her leather pants, but those had unfortunately been shredded in the battle outside the gates of Mordor and she hadn't really found another pair that she liked since. And then there was the royalty thing. Not only was she considered royalty because she was Aragorn's "adopted sister," but she was also the unofficial Princess of Mirkwood. Not that she minded, of course, but it took a little persuasion on her part to the servants that they didn't have to wait on her hand and foot all the time. She was capable of doing things on her own.

As for the unofficial Princess thing, well, she and Legolas hadn't gotten married. They were, however, engaged. Aragorn had made a huge deal out of it and thrown a grand gala the night after they had announced their engagement. It was a little odd to the people of Middle Earth that the Prince of Mirkwood and the woman he had chosen were taking a long engagement instead of marrying right off, but they explained it away saying that they wanted to make the wedding a huge deal.

Buffy sighed, and hugged her Prince tightly. Things couldn't possibly ruin the happiness they had established. Or so she thought. "Prince Legolas, Princess Buffy…." A rider came galloping up to them. "King Aragorn has sent me to retrieve you at once."

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"He didn't say. Only that it is of the utmost importance and you must come with me now."

Ever the gentleman, Legolas helped Buffy onto her horse before climbing on his. They rode back into Gondor and followed the messenger to the great hall and throne room at the top. The messenger opened the door for them and Buffy and Legolas strode into the great hall. Aragorn met them in the middle.

"What's going on?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn looked at Buffy. She stared back. "What?"

"You are going to be most unpleased with the news I bring." Aragorn said.

"Still in the dark."

"Come." Aragorn led them off to a smaller room where two new people stood.

"Willow?" Buffy asked. The red head turned and so did…. "Giles! What are you doing here?" She started to run to hug them, but the looks on their faces made her stop. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Can't we come see you without there being something wrong? Why does there have to be something wrong? We just wanted to…. To make sure that you were…." Willow said.

"Willow, you're babbling. Something's wrong."

"Well, we kinda came here to see how you're doing?"

"I'm fine. Now get to it. You don't just portal hop for nothing."

* * *

Buffy sat with Legolas across from Willow and Giles. Aragorn stood on Legolas' other side and they all watched Buffy. She stared at Willow and Giles. "Ok, so, let me get this straight. Xander calls you a few days ago to tell you about an earthquake that could have leveled a town, but there aren't usually earthquakes where he's at…. Where was he again?"

"The Monadhliath Mountains near Loch Ness." Giles said.

"Ok, so he's hanging with the Loch Ness monster and then he calls to tell you about the earthquake. You guys do some research and discover that not only is the earthquake highly unlikely in that area, especially one of the size Xander and scientists say it was, it's also the place where this demon…."

"Dyrinia." Willow said.

"Was the last demon shoved out of your dimension. And you think that she's trying to claw her way back in."

"Precisely." Giles said.

"Now, tell me again, why did you come here?"

"We need you to stop her from coming back." Willow said.

"What about Angel?"

"We need all the help we can get."

"You don't understand the urgency of this matter, Buffy. Dyrinia is the most powerful of pure demons." Giles said. "We need the most powerful warrior to fight her."

"Once a Slayer always a Slayer." Buffy muttered, standing up.

"Well, yes, that's generally how it works."

Buffy closed her eyes. "You don't even know if she's really coming."

"All the signs point…."

"But your signs have been wrong before."

"I don't understand why you're being so irrational about this."

"Giles, I'm dead to that world. Buffy no longer exists there."

"She does." Willow said. "You exist because we love you and we need you there."

Buffy sighed. "I need to think about this."

"Why?"

"Because! You can't just come here and ask me to go back to a world I no longer belong to. You can't just come summon me whenever a big bad demon comes around that you think you can't handle."

"What do you think she'll do once she's done with our dimension?" Giles asked. "If my sources are accurate, which they are, she won't just stop there. She'll go on to conquer every other dimension she can get to. Including this one."

Buffy stared at Giles for a moment and then walked out. She stormed across the great hall and out the doors. She stopped at the edge and looked out over Gondor and Minas Tirith. She felt her dress wrap around her legs from the wind and her hair blew away from her face as she stared out over the still ravaged land. It had been a year, but the plains of Minas Tirith were still missing patches of grass from where blood had soaked the earth and the bodies of human, Orc, horse, and elephant alike had been burned. This was her home. This was where she belonged. Every fiber in her being told her that if she left, she might not ever see this place again. She might not ever get to go to the Shire and see Merry, and Pippin, and Sam, and Frodo.

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes. She felt a presence behind her and then his hands moving her hair aside to lay his chin on her shoulder and then wrap his arms around her waist. "They only ask of you to save them." Leoglas said quietly. "Will you deny them a chance to live?"

Buffy sighed. "You say they only ask me to save them, but it's much more than that, Legolas. They're asking me to go back to a world that I'm dead to and they want me to fight an enemy that will probably kill me and they want me to fight for something I know longer believe in."

"And what is that?"

"The Powers That Be."

"The ones that made you the Slayer."

"Destiny made me the Slayer."

"Are they not destiny?"

"No. They're the weasels that sat back and watched everything happen. They took credit for the things that I did for them."

"Then you don't fight for them." Buffy looked at him oddly. "You fight for those you love. You defend their lives and the lives of their loved ones. Would they not do the same for you?"

Buffy smiled. "Smooth talker."

Legolas smiled back. "So, you are going to help?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I guess so. What other choice do I have?"

"The one in which your friends all die and their world falls and then Middle Earth waits for the destruction which will inevitably come."

"Not so smooth talk."

"Sorry."

* * *

"So you're coming back with us?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Buffy said.

"And she will not be going alone." They all turned to find Aragorn and Legolas standing in the doorway. "After all, what kind of brother would I be if I did not defend my sister."

"And how would that make you look as a king?" Legolas joked.

"I can't ask you guys to come with me." Buffy said.

"You did not ask." Aragorn said. "And we do not take orders from a woman."

"Funny."

"When do we leave?" Legolas asked.

"As soon as possible." Giles said. "We'll arrive at the compound in London and from there, we'll travel up to Scotland by train."

"You already booked the tickets?" Buffy asked.

"No. But it shouldn't be hard to get five tickets to Scotland from London."

* * *

Buffy sat in the bedroom at Willow's apartment in London. She hadn't been there in ages. Now she was back in her old clothes and waiting to see Aragorn and Legolas. "Would you two come out?"

"These clothes…." Aragorn called from the bathroom.

"They're not suited for battle." Legolas said.

"I'll be the judge of that. Would you just come out of there?" Buffy called back. After a moment's hesitation, the door opened and the two of them emerged. Buffy had decided that Aragorn should wear something like Angel would wear: A gray sweater-shirt, dark jeans, boots, and a brown leather jacket that went down to just below the butt. He looked pretty hot in them. But Legolas…. Buffy had put him in a loose, black, long-sleeved T-shirt, dark jeans, boots, and a black leather jacket that went down to his knees. He looked pretty hot, but his hair…. She would never ask him to cut it, but it just didn't fit right.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing…. It's just…. You look…. Kinda…. I don't know." Buffy tilted her head to the side. "Never mind. It's not like we're making a fashion statement or anything."

"I do not feel right in these."

"No, you shouldn't. But it'll have to do. I've gotten so used to dresses I don't feel right in these either." She looked down at her low rider jeans and big white, turtle neck sweater, and black boots with heels on them and tugged up on the jeans. "We won't be in them long. I hope."

Willow knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Wow. They look pretty spiffy."

"I did my best with what I had. Did Giles get the tickets?"

"Uh…. No."

"No?"

"There were only three seats available."

"What did he get?"

"A minivan."

"A what?"

"A minivan. But it's pretty big on the inside. Enough to fit six people."

"Six? There's only five of us."

"Not anymore."

"Who else?" Willow looked out the window. "Willow, who else?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy had left Legolas and Aragorn in the care of Willow once they had arrived at the compound and went off in search of the one person she didn't really want to see, but then again she did. There he stood in all his tall, dark, and mysterious glory. Her first love about to come face to face with her new love. It never ended well.

"Hi."

Angel turned and looked at Buffy. "Hey. Long time, no see."

"Yeah."

"So…. How've you been?"

"Pretty good. I get to live out every little girl's fantasy." Angel looked at her a little bewildered. "I'm a princess."

"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm Aragorn's adopted sister and he's the king of Gondor and I'm engaged to Legolas, who's the Prince of Mirkwood. It's…. different, but I don't mind."

Angel suddenly found his fingernails fascinating. "You're engaged?"

Buffy mentally slapped herself. "Uh…. Yeah."

"Wow." Angel looked really uncomfortable. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Um…. Do you…. Have anybody?"

"There's this girl…. Nina…. She's a werewolf. She's sweet, but…." Angel trailed off and looked away.

"But what?"

"She'll never be you." He said softly.

"That's a given." Buffy said, trying to lighten the mood. "There's no one like me."

Angel smirked. "I see that living in Middle Earth hasn't affected your speech."

"Oh, it has, it's just real subtle."

"Can I meet him?"

"What?"

"Can I meet him? Your…. Fiancé?"

"I um…. He's with Aragorn and Willow."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does he…."

"Hey, guys, Giles is calling for us to leave." Willow said from the doorway. "Hi Angel."

"Hey Willow."

"We'll be there in a second." Buffy looked up at Angel. "So…. What was it you were going to ask me?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"All right. So, shall we walk together?" Angel lifted his eyebrow. "Sorry, Middle-Earth speak. Let's go." Outside, Legolas and Aragorn were walking around the van poking at it and asking Giles what it did. Buffy jumped in front of Aragorn just before he poked the tire with his sword. "No. We need that."

"This is fascinating." Aragorn said. "A carriage without horses."

"It's a van. Come on. Legolas." He looked up from looking through a window. "I would like you to meet Angel."

"Angel? He is the one you told me about?" Legolas asked.

"The very one. Angel, this is Legolas and this is Aragorn."

"Hi." Angel said.

"Hello." Aragorn said, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet to you. We have heard a lot about you."

"You too. Legolas."

"Yes?" Legolas asked.

"I said it was nice meeting you."

"I heard you say my name. I did not hear you tell me it was nice to meet me."

"Legolas." Buffy said sternly. "Be nice."

"Only because you ask it of me."

"Can I talk to you over here for a second?" She pulled Legolas away. "What's wrong with you?"

"I never once thought I would meet the one that caused you so much pain and grief. I feel as if I should protect you from him."

Buffy smiled. "It's ok. You don't need to protect me from him. We're just friends and he won't hurt me." Legolas still looked unsure. "I promise you can hit him if he does hurt me."

"Very well. I accept your terms."

Buffy kissed his cheek. "My hero."

"Is everyone ready?" Giles asked.

* * *

Buffy helped Legolas out of the van while Willow helped Aragorn. The two looked completely in shock and a little bit sick. "Are you guys ok?" Willow asked.

"Legolas, come sit down." Buffy said, pulling her Elf to a bench outside the little cabin that they were staying in during the day. Since Angel couldn't travel during the day, they had to rest and continue on at night.

"I am fine. I'm just a little…. Stunned." Legolas said.

"You look like you're going to vomit. Sit." Legolas obliged.

"You'll get used to it." Angel said, walking by them. "I did."

"You had years to get used to it." Buffy said, holding Legolas close to her. "Poor Legolas got thrown into it." Angel shook his head and walked inside. Buffy watched him go. The whole ride here had been almost a nightmare. Legolas and Angel kept glaring at each other, that was, in between the wooziness that kept overtaking Aragorn and Legolas, Giles hadn't been able to shut up about Dyrinia and the impending Apocalypse that would come with her unless they stopped her, and Willow and Buffy were sort of stuck in the middle of it all.

Aragorn sat down on Buffy's other side. "I will appreciate riding my horse everywhere after this, that is certain."

Buffy laughed. "I'm sure you will. But this is a lot faster way to get around."

"Maybe you guys should come inside and get some air conditioning." Willow said. They stared at her as if she were mad. "Oh, right…. It's cooler inside and you guys look like you could use some cool air."

"Come on. I'll lay down with you." Buffy said to Legolas.

"You do not have to do that. You should be with your friends. You have not seen them in so long." Legolas said.

"It's ok. We've been cooped in a car with them long enough. I need rest and so do you. Come on." Buffy stood and held out her hand.

Legolas smiled and took her hand, following her into the house. "I cannot resist you anything."

"Neither could I." Buffy heard Angel mutter to himself over in the corner. She knew Legolas had heard it, but he seemed to be ignoring it.

"Where are you two headed?" Giles asked.

"To bed." Buffy said.

"I didn't need to know that." Angel said.

"For your information, we're going to sleep. I suggest that you all do the same. The coming battle will wear on us whether we like it or not, and I for one will not be caught asleep."

"There's that Middle Earth speak again."

"Angel, shut up." With that, Buffy walked into the bedroom with Legolas and shut the door.

"Well, I agree with Buffy on that one." Giles said. "We should all try to rest up." He nodded at Angel and then headed to the second bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Willow helped Aragorn into the third room, shut the door, and then looked over at Angel. "Would you get over it?"

"Get over what?" Angel asked.

"She loves him. He makes her happy. Isn't that what you wanted for her?"

"Yes."

"Then stop trying to ruin it for her."

"I'm not…." Angel stopped when he saw Willow's resolve face. "It's just…. I always thought that it would be me. When I found out, it hurt, but I figured I'd never meet this guy, so it would be ok. I could move on with my life here. I never thought…. I just didn't think I'd ever have to face the truth like this."

"I know you're hurting, Angel. But this is what you wanted for her. This is why you left her in the first place. You both wanted a normal life for her and this is as normal as it gets for her."

Angel glanced at the door that Buffy and Legolas were behind. "He really does love her, doesn't he?" Willow nodded. "And she really does love him?"

"So would you start trying to act nice towards both of them?"

"I can try."

"Thank you."

"Now, I'm going to bed. Try not to burst into flames or murder a certain Elf in his sleep." Willow walked into the room where Giles was and shut the door.

* * *

Angel sat on the couch watching the sun start to go down outside. He was just out of range of the lethal beams, so he didn't have to worry about anything. A door opened behind him and Buffy stepped out. Her hair was a little messed up, but she still looked at beautiful as she ever did.

"Hey." Angel said.

"Hi." Buffy said coldly, heading for the kitchen.

"Listen…. About earlier…."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I don't remember that ever coming out of your mouth so sincerely before."

Angel blinked, a little hurt. "If you don't want to hear what I have to say…."

"What you have to say? I've heard plenty of what you've had to say. I don't care if you don't like Legolas. I do. I love him. I'm not giving him up. So if you think for a minute that…."

"I don't. I swear. Well, maybe at first…. Buffy, I don't want us to be like this."

"Then why have you been like this?"

"Because…. I never thought that I would actually meet the guy."

"Well, he's here now. So get used to it."

"I'm trying. Buffy, you're the one thing that I always relied on to be there when I needed you. Sorry if I'm a little resentful towards the guy that managed to steal you away from this world…. And from me."

Buffy stared at Angel for a moment and then her demeanor softened. "I understand."

"Can you just answer me one thing?"

"Depends."

"Does he make you happy? Does he give you everything I wanted you to have?"

"Angel…."

"I just need to hear it from you."

Buffy sighed and looked away. After a moment, she looked back at Angel. "Yes. He makes me happier than I ever thought was possible."

"Then maybe I won't punch him as hard as I planned." Buffy gave Angel a strange look and he just smiled. "It really is good to see you, Buffy." He held out his hand and, after hesitating, Buffy took it and allowed him to pull her into a tight hug. "Or should I say 'your highness'?"

"Funny."

Angel deadpanned. "I'm a funny guy."

"I remember." Buffy smiled and then said something in another language.

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'I missed you and it is truly wonderful to see you again'…. in Elvish." Angel looked impressed. "What can I say? I told you Middle Earth has gotten to me." She glanced back at the doors where everyone was still asleep. "So, I think we have some time to kill before everyone wakes up."

"Yeah. Well, I can't take you for a walk, but I can offer you and seat and ask how have you been for the past year?"

"I accept." Buffy sat on the couch and turned to face Angel. "I've been great. Like I said, princess. Not that I have too many, um…. Subjects…. In Mirkwood, that is."

"Mirkwood?"

"Legolas' home. He's the Prince of Mirkwood."

"I see."

"But, yeah, the Elves have started to move on to the Undying Lands and a lot of the Mirkwood Elves have cleared out."

"Will you and Legolas…."

"No. We're staying in Gondor. After all, I'm a princess there. Aragorn claimed me as his adopted sister which makes me a princess there, so I have duties to that kingdom too."

"Will you still be the Princess of Mirkwood once all the Elves have left?"

"Yes, but like I said, no subjects. Not that I need any. I still find it weird to be called a princess." Buffy smiled. "So, uh…. Nina…. She's your girlfriend?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It's complicated."

"Un-complicate it."

"I don't know. I like her. There's attraction, but…. Not love. I don't feel love for her."

"You don't have to, you know. I mean, you can be with somebody, but you don't have to love them. Look at Riley and me. I didn't love him. I thought I did, but I know now that I never could have. He wasn't right for me at all."

"I knew that the moment I met him."

"And what about Legolas."

"That's why I don't like him."

"You think he's not right for me?"

"No, I think he is right for you."

Buffy smiled. "Too bad I won't get to meet this Nina."

"You might like her."

"So, she's a werewolf?" Angel nodded. "Wow, check out the male version of Willow. When she wasn't gay. Hey, is she still with Kennedy?"

"I don't think so. Kennedy's been in Cleveland watching over the Hellmouth and neither one of them talks about the other anymore."

"Hmm."

"Faith's still with that guy…. Uh…. Robin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They've been together for a while."

"I see that. What about Spike? Does he have anyone?"  
"I don't know. I know that he's not going to be happy that you brought Legolas."

"Oh crud, I forgot all about Spike…. How do you think he's going to react?"

"With Spike there's really no telling."

A door opened behind them and Legolas stepped out. Buffy smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hello. What's going on?" Legolas asked.

"I'm catching up on what's been going on over the last year."

"You should come sit with us." Angel said. "I haven't heard too much about you and Middle Earth except that you're a prince."

"He can shoot a bow and arrow like nobody's business." Buffy said proudly, taking Legolas' hand as he sat next to her.

"Handy skill. We'll probably need that once we come up against Dyrinia."

"Forgive me for intruding, but I did think that you two were at odds with each other." Legolas said.

"Angel apologized." Buffy said.

"Which I rarely do." Angel said. "I just didn't want things to be so strained while she's here. After all, I don't get to see her very much."

"There's an accord?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah. So you two can stop glaring at each other and make nice. I think you two could be friends." Buffy said. "You've got some things in common."

Angel held out his hand. "Truce?"  
Legolas looked at Angel's hand, then at Buffy, and back to Angel's hand. After another second he shook hands with Angel. "A truce indeed. I do not wish to be the cause of stress upon Buffy, not only in this dire time, but also in our life together."

"Now that we've made nice-nice, let's get a move on." Willow said behind them. "The sun's down."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy was the first out of the van as she ran to hug Xander. He grabbed her into a tight bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Xander! God, I've missed you!"

"You? I don't have anyone here to bitch at about Spike." Xander said.

"Please, you've got plenty of people."

Xander smiled. "So, Duchess of Buffonia, how have you been?"

"It's Princess of Gondor and Mirkwood to you, bub."

"Princess? This is a change. So, where is Mr. Spock?"

"Legolas." Buffy said to Xander. "His name is Legolas and he doesn't get the pop culture references." She motioned at Legolas and Aragorn. "Guys. Xander, this is my brother, Aragorn, King of Gondor, and this is my fiance, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

"Fiance, eh?" Xander shook Legolas' hand. "It's great to meet you both, really."

"What happened to your eye?" Aragorn asked.

"I took 'Pirates of the Carribean' to heart."

Aragorn and Legolas looked downright baffled by the comment, but Buffy just smirked. "He's kidding. He lost it because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Xander said to her. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Ran right into him."

"That's so funny." Spike said sarcastically from the doorway.

Buffy looked over at the bleach-blonde vampire who had redeemed himself through her. "Hi Spike."

"Evening, ducks. So, this is the Keebler that managed to pry you away from this wonderful life." Spike looked Legolas up and down. "Interesting. Doesn't seem like your type."

"Back off Spike."

"Just sizing up the competition, love. That's all."

"No competition. He won. You lost."

"Fair enough." Spike held out his hand. "Name's Spike."

"Legolas." Legolas said, taking Spike's hand and shaking it. "I have heard a lot about you."

"And this is Aragorn." Buffy said.

"Ah, the brother." Spike shook Aragorn's hand.

"How'd you know?"

"Talked to Giles while you all were at some pit stop." Spike looked back at Legolas. "You takin' good care of her, then?"

"I am." Legolas said.

"Good, then I won't have to bash your face in."

"Spike!" Buffy said.

"What? Gotta look after my girl, don't I?"

"Not your girl."

Spike snorted just as Angel walked up. "Come on, Spike, these guys are pretty cool. They've got stories that will outshine yours any day."

"Highly unlikely!" Spike said.

"No, they've got this one where they were fighting this big, fiery thing and..." Willow started.

"That's great." Spike interrupted. "But we actually have our own fiery thing to fight."

"What's the matter Spikey?" Angel asked. "Can't stand that someone might be cooler than you?"

"What's the matter with you?" Spike pointed to where Legolas and Buffy were sharing an intimate moment together away from everyone. "Can't you see that we've got our work cut out for us?"

"You know what? Try all you want to get between them, but she's happy with him. She loves him. And that's what I wanted for her."

"You're giving up then?"

Angel glanced at Buffy. "Yeah. I'm giving up my happiness so she can be happy."

"The whole bleedin' world has turned against me."

Angel shook his head and patted Spike's shoulder, following the others into Xander's large cabin. Buffy and Legolas started to help get things unpacked when Buffy heard gravel cruch behind her. She turned, ready for something to attack, but instead found the beautiful face of her younger sister staring at her. "Dawnie..."

"Buffy!" Dawn and Buffy fell into each other's arms, tears of joy streaking down their cheeks.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Xander's taking care of me. You don't have to worry about me. Are you ok?"

"I'm great."

"You look different."

"I do?"

"You look... Happy."

"I am." Buffy turned and looked at Legolas. "Legolas, this is my sister Dawn. Dawn, this is my fiance, Legolas."

Dawn hugged Legolas, which caught him by surprise, and said, "It's really great to meet you. I can't believe I have an Elf for a brother."

"And a king." Aragorn said behind her with a playful. "But let us not spread the word."

"Dawn, this is Aragorn, my... our adopted brother." Buffy said.

Dawn hugged him too. "It's great to meet both of you. Really."

Legolas kissed Buffy's cheek. "I will continue to unpack our things. You go be with your sister. You have a lot to talk about and many things to catch up on." Buffy kissed him greatfully and then walked away with her little sister.

* * *

They were all seated around the round table in the dining room enjoying a nice meal that had been ordered in from a restaurant in town. At the moment, they were discussing the matter at hand. "I don't see how we're going to defeat this thing." Giles was saying.

"Then why'd you call me here?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, why'd you interuppt the wedding planning?" Spike askd sarcastically.

"Shut up Spike." Everyone said.

Buffy looked at Giles. "It is a little unfair that you call me here and then tell me that it's hopeless."

"I'm sorry. But the more I look into this Dryrinia character, the less cause there is for hope."

"We've faced worse." Angel said quietly. "Or... At least I have."

"And me." Spike said. "Even died saving the world."

"That's cause you're were playing copycat." Buffy shot at him. "I've died twice."

"You almost died saving Middle Earth too!" Willow chimed in.

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Any time."

"I have a question." Aragorn said. "What are we to fight this demon with? I have yet to see any weapons other than the ones that Buffy, Legolas, and myself have brought."

"I don't even know if that will be enough." Giles said.

"He's right." Buffy said. "You want me to fight a pure demon with just my scythe and sword? Now I see where the hopeless part kicks in." Legolas took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled fondly at him and squeezd his hand gently.

"My question is: How much time do we have to prepare?" Angel asked. "When is this Dyrinia going to start singing?"

"I don't know exactly." Giles said.

"Is there no way of knowing?" Legolas asked. Truthfully, he missed Middle Earth. This world was too advanced for him and it was obviously making Buffy uncomfortable being here. The only thing that didn't cause his beloved discomfort was being with her sister. The two vampires weren't making it easy on them. Angel had been slightly hostile before, but now he was trying to be nice. Legolas' Elven senses picked up that he still wanted Buffy and hated Legolas for taking her away. Spike had been rude and sarcastic to him since the moment they met. Always calling him Spock and commenting on how badly he blended in with this world. So, as far as Legolas was concerned, the quicker this was over, the sooner they could go home.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea how to tell when Dyrinia will arrive. It could be tomorrow, or it could be a six months from now. These things take ti..."  
"Six months?" Buffy asked.

"Our wedding is planned for two months from now." Legolas said.

"The entire kingdom is invited! Not to mention Gandulf, Gimli, Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin, Eomer, Faramir and Eowyn... Do you understand how huge this is going to be? We cannot just cancel the wedding."

"I understand that you're anxious to get back to Middle Earth..." Giles started.

"Home. I want to go home."

"But this is an urgent matter."

"Urgent? You come to me and tell me that this demon is going to rise soon and when we get here, you tell me you don't know when. Do you understand how thoroughly pissed I am at the moment?" Buffy sighed and held tighter to Legolas' hand. "I know that I sound really selfish saying this, but I need to go home. This wedding... It's already been put into motion and we can't stop it."

"It's not that dire." Spike said. "It's just a wedding."

"A wedding between an Elf and a Woman is not just a wedding where we come from." Aragorn said. "But this is also a wedding between royalty. There will be five days of celebration in their honor."

"Five days?" Dawn asked. "That's... awesome! I wish I could come."

"I wish you could too." Buffy said to her.

"As wonderful and rare as a wedding like this is... Dyrinia is more important." Giles said.

"Says you." Dawn threw at him. "My sister is getting married. Neither of us thought it was possible, but here it is. She deserves to be happy. Call in your army of Slayers and let Buffy go home. Let her get married and be at peace for once."

"Dawn..." Buffy started

"No. I kept my tongue quiet when they told me they were bringing you back. Partly because I wanted to see you and partly because I didn't want to be a bother. But now that I've seen you and seen how happy you are... Buffy, I want you to go home. I want you to be happy. I want you to get married in a ceremony that not even Cinderella or Celine Dion could even hope to rival. And I want to go with you."

"What? Dawn..." Willow started.

"Dawnie, you belong here." Buffy said gently.

"No. I belong with my sister." Dawn said. "I'm not a little girl anymore, and I know what I want. I want to go back with you. I miss you so much Buffy."

"I miss you too, but Dawn, this is where you belong. You may know what you want, but I know what you need. You have so much to give this world and so much more to see of it. You'll come to Middle Earth when you're time here is done. Just like I did."

"But what if I die before then?"

"You won't. You're strong, Dawn. I taught you how to survive and so did mom. You were meant to be here in this world."

"But you're time here wasn't up."

Buffy nodded her head. "Yes, it was. I wasn't needed here anymore. You guys can take care of things without me and I knew that... Still know that. I only agreed to come back here because I thought that you maybe, really needed me this time around. That the other Slayers weren't ready for this." Buffy stood up. "But, since I'm here, I might as well resume command. Giles, I want you to call in your 25 best Slayers. Get them armed and ready to fight. Xander, you and Aragorn are in charge of military tactics. I want you two to plan as many strikes and seiges as you can possibly remember and get every Slayer to learn them in a small amount of time. Dawn, you're in charge of rooming arangements for the Slayers. Spike and Angel, I want you trying to pinpoint on maps of the area around where the earthquake was any levels of heightened mystical activity are being reported. Willow, you're in charge of magick. I want the best fire power you can conjour, and I mean that literally. I also want protection spells all over this entire place at least 40 acres around and I want you to find me the most powerful conjouring spell you can think of."

"Not to get a shoe thrown at me or anything, but... Why?" Willow asked.

"Because we're going to raise Dyrinia on our terms. We're not going to wait for her to come to us."

"Oh. Ok then."

"Good." Buffy moved away from the table and walked outside. She headed for the wooded area near the house and stopped at the edge of the trees. She could feel it in her bones that Dyrinia was coming. She couldn't calculate how soon, but she knew. Buffy looked around her at the ground and spotted a dark mass laying in the grass. It was a dead rabbit. And further from that, another dead animal was laying there. Their eyes were open and staring blankly with a frozen look of horror up at the sky. Buffy focused with her night vision and found eight more dead animals. They had been literally frightened to death. She started to follow the trail of dead animals and it led to just at the entrance of the woods. Then Buffy felt it too: The mind numbing fear and paralysis that came with it. Evil sweapt over her like an ocean wave, almost knocking her backwards. She felt extremely cold all of a sudden and the world started to go black. She felt arms catch her before she hit the earth and then she heard whispering in her ear. At first she thought it was the evil taking form and casting a spell over her, but then she realized it was Legolas whispering calming words to her in Elvish and holding her against him, warming her with his body heat.

Buffy tried to shake her head, but she found that it hurt too bad. "Easy." Legolas whispered. "Na er, nya meleth. (Be still, my love)."

"What happened?" Buffy asked hoarsely.

"You must tell me. I came to find you and saw you standing here like the marble statues of the halls of Gondor. Then you began to topple. I caught you before you could hit the earth below. Easy."

Buffy felt like she was melting into his embrace and the heat began to return to her body. She snuggled closer to his chest and buried her face in his neck, breathing in the scent of him. Legolas gently kissed her forehead and hair, caressing her back gently. She managed to lift her arms and wrap them around his back, pulling herself closer.

"You are freezing, guren (my heart)." Legolas took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "I fear that you will fall ill and not be able to fight the coming evil."

The word 'evil' seemed to snap something in her. "Evil."

"Yes, meleth, evil."

"It killed those animals. It tried to kill me." Buffy struggled to get to her feet, but the effects of the paralyzing cold kept her from moving too fast. Legolas stood and helped her up. "I was just standing there, but then…. I couldn't move at all. I was so cold and scared…. Almost to death."

"I am here and you are safe with me."

Buffy turned and looked into Legolas' eyes. "I know you are. You saved me." He wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around her, laying his head on top of hers.

* * *

Angel watched from the back of the house as Legolas folded Buffy in his arms and held her protectively. Something had happened to Buffy and Angel was going to go save her, but the Elf came out of nowhere and beat him to it. He knew he was supposed to be playing nice, but that was Buffy down there in someone else's arms. The last time Angel has been confronted by Buffy's then beau, Riley, the boy had gotten his face punched in. That's what Angel wanted to do to the Elf at the moment.

Aragorn walked outside and looked from Angel to Legolas and Buffy and back to Angel. "You seem to have a hard time understanding their love for each other."

Angel looked at Aragorn. "You try imaging the woman you love in the arms of another man."

"I could not fathom it, but I would understand if she truly did love the other. Why do you want her to be yours?"

"She was always mine."

"Was she?"

"All right, don't pretend to know me, cause you don't. And don't pretend like you understand what I'm feeling seeing her with him."

"I do not pretend."

"Then why are you talking to me about it?"

"Because I just wish to see my sister happy."

"How do you know he's even right for her? Shouldn't I be able to tell if he is?"

"How do you know you're right for her?" Angel looked away. Aragorn nodded and watched Buffy and Legolas. "When I first met her in Loth lorien, there was a sadness to her. You could see it in her eyes and feel it wash off of her in waves bigger than the sea could create. But as the days turned into weeks and weeks to months I could see a light grow around her. Anyone around her could see her love for Legolas grow and his love for her was evident from the start. She is happy with Legolas. She has found her destiny with him in Middle Earth."

Angel looked at Aragorn and then back at Buffy as she and Legolas held each other's hands and walked away from the woods. "I love her. I would give anything to have her back in my arms."

"Is that why you're being so nice to them?" Angel didn't say anything, he just looked away again. "I understand your pain."

"Then how can you stand there and tell me that they love each other? It's not what I want to hear."

"I do not wish you to hear what you want. I wish you to hear this: If you or the other vampire try anything to hurt either of them or tear them apart, I will have your heads. I protect the ones I love."

"As do I." Angel shook his head. "I can't guarantee anything, especially not with Spike."

"Hey guys," Buffy said, walking up to them. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Angel asked.

"About what happened to me out there."

"Are you hurt?" Aragorn asked, moving to check her for wounds.

She waved her hand. "I'm fine. Little stiff, but otherwise all for the good. I meant that I was just standing there and a wave of... pure evil, like, way more evil than Sauron evil, hit me and I felt so cold that I couldn't move. It hit me so hard that I almost fell over."

"Are you sure you're all right? You're not injured at all?"

"I'm fine. Legolas caught me before any bodily harm could happen."

"Good job." Angel said quietly.

"Are we having a secret meeting, or can anyone join?" Dawn asked, walking up to them.

"It's public." Buffy said. "And it's moving inside."

"Why?"

"Big brewin evil a'comin'."

"Oh." Dawn looked around. "Where?"  
"Not here yet. But it's coming." Buffy looked back at the woods. "It's definitely coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Ha! Ha!" Buffy and Legolas walked behind the rows of Slayers as they trained. Xander would yell out kick or punch or roundhouse and they would answer with a loud 'Ha!' "They're looking good." Buffy said to Legolas.

"They are so young." Legolas said. "They are just girls."

"Well, most of them are older than when I first started out. I was fifteen."

"I remember you told me about it."  
"These are the best 25 Giles could find. They've been training since they were potentials and have been stationed on the Cleveland Hellmouth a couple of times. At least, that's what Giles said."  
"He tries his best, you know. He was only doing what he thought was best."

"I know, but these girls... They can handle this as well as I can. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to get them to fight."

"But it takes a strong leader. I believe that is why they summoned you here to aid them."

Buffy shook her head and smiled up at Legolas. "Does your faith in me never die?"

"My faith in you and my love for you is everlasting."

"Too bad I'm not."

"I believe that we are as one."

"What does that mean?"

"Where one goes, so shall the other. I believe that what I feel is true and we will be together always."

"That makes sense…. In a way." She took his hand and moved on towards the woods. "I can't wait to go home."

"I feel that by the time we arrive, the wedding will be soon at hand."

"And here I am without a dress."

"I assumed that you had already began work on it."

"Oh, I have, and Arwen's helping me, but I need to be there so they can fit it to me properly. I have to look good, don't I?"

"You will always look good no matter what you wear..." Legolas smirked playfully. "Or what you don't wear."

"Legolas!" Buffy said, pretending to be scandalized.

He seemed to have startled himself with that remark. "You provoke the most unusual things in me."

"I tend to have that affect on people." They enjoyed a small laugh together, but as they drew closer to the woods, the feeling of dread began to seap into them. "I can't believe that Aragorn wants to go in there. It sure makes Fanghorn feel like a kiddie pool."

"Indeed." Legolas steered them away and back towards the house. "Did he say when he wishes to investigate?"

"Soon. He just told me soon."

"That is all he said?"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking soon is pretty much now." She glanced in the direction of the house where Aragorn was headed towards them carrying their weapons.

"Come." Aragorn said. "Now is as good a time as any. It is daylight and we will be fully armed."

"But will we be ready for whatever attacks us in there?" Buffy asked, tossing a glance at the now-menacing woods. "I'd really rather wait, Aragorn."

"For what?"

"So we can get all the Slayers ready. Something tells me that Dyrinia is going to rise somewhere in those woods."

"Which is why we should go in. Check it out, as you say."

"Checking is all well and good, but I want to wait a few more days. At least let us wait two more days so we can get these Slayers caught up and ready."

Aragorn looked slightly defeated. "It is your decision, sister. Whatever you wish."

"Aw, Aragorn. You know I hate it when you do that. Arwen told me not to let you get your way."

"I do not try to get my way. It is just that now would be a good time to investigate the strange happenings and the dead animals."

Buffy sighed. "At least let me tell the others what we're doing."

"Are you sure?"

Buffy lightly poked Aragorn with the edge of her scythe. "No, but you're making the puppy face again."

* * *

It was unnaturally dark in the woods, especially for the time of day. After standing the at edge of the woods for ten minutes, all three of them being completely terrified to go in, Buffy had managed to take the first steps into the woods, pulling Legolas and Aragorn in with her. The terrified-feeling was still there, but they were doing their best to ignore it. Aragorn was relying on Buffy and Legolas' night vision to help him navigate the dense woods, but they were having trouble seeing in this dark. It was obvious that something magick covered the woods.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

"I wish there were someway to dispel this darkness." Aragorn said.

"You're not the only one."

"I have never encountered this type of darkness before." Legolas said. There was a thump and then he said, "Ow!"

"What happened?"

"I ran into something."

"So much for the gracefulness of Elves."

"It is unnaturally dark." Legolas defended.

Buffy shouldn't be too hard on her prince. She had tripped numerous times already. "I know. Maybe we should turn back. Get Willow to help us out."

"Which way did we come?" Aragorn asked. "I cannot tell."

"Did you hear that?" Buffy asked in a whisper, stopping dead.

"Hear what?"

A soft crunching noise sounded about 20 feet to the left. "That!" She hissed. Another crunching sound came from 15 feet to their right and then another 15 feet in front of them.

"Should we keep going?" Aragorn asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." The crunching sounds started to move faster and Buffy knew that they weren't alone. "Something's out there." Suddenly, something ran into her and knocked her backwards. Her upper arm hit a rock and she felt her skin tear. "Damn it!"

"What?" Legolas asked. "Are you all right?"

"Something knocked me over. I hit my arm on a rock." She heard the thwip of an arrow as Legolas shot at something, but hit nothing. "What's going on?"  
"We are under attack." Aragorn said. He grunted as something hit him too.

Buffy got to her feet and held her scythe at the ready. Closing her eyes, she remembered her training with Giles, the blindfold, and the big rubber ball. Concentrating on the noises around her and the familiar presence of Aragorn and Legolas, she jabbed out with the blade of her scythe and struck something. It squealed in pain and retreated. But others were there to take its place. She concentrated and jabbed, stabbed, and sliced whatever came near her. Then something pricked the back of her arm.

"Watch it with those arrows, Legolas!" She said.

"I did not fire one." Legolas said.

"Oh." Then Buffy collapsed.

"Buffy?" Legolas searched for his beloved and found her unconscious form. "Buffy!"

"We have to get out of here!" Aragorn said.

Legolas picked up Buffy and followed the sound of Aragorn running. His Elven senses knew they were headed in the right direction. The sounds of the creatures chasing after them spurred him on, kicking his already-keen senses into what Buffy referred to as overdrive. "Aragorn?"

"I am here." Aragorn said just in front of him.

They ran and the darkness thinned and then they were out in the light and running towards the house. Angel sat on the porch in the shade and saw them running up, Legolas carrying an unconscious Buffy in his arms. He got up and started to run to them, but stopped himself just before he burst into the sun's lethal rays. "What happened?" He asked.

"She was shot with something." Legolas said.

Aragorn pulled a tiny dart out of the back of Buffy's right arm. "With this."

"Giles!" Angel called. "Willow!"

Willow burst through the back door. "Oh my God! What happened?"

Giles came out next. "Good Lord!"

Angel examined the dart. "There's something on here."

"Ya think?" Dawn asked. She examined her sister's bloody upper arm. "What happened here?"

"She was pushed. She hit her arm and a rock." Legolas said, cradling Buffy to his chest. "Will she be all right?"

Willow took the dart from Angel. "I need to examine this and run some tests."

"Will she be all right?" Legolas asked again, starting to lose his temper.

Willow looked away. "I don't know."

"That is not good enough!"

"Legolas," Aragorn placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Na nebel, mia ellil. Lîn meleth innas na bell ar mae ad." (Be calmed, my elven friend. Your love will be strong and well again.)

"Bring her in here. We'll lay her down." Dawn said.

"I will not leave her side." Legolas said.

"That's fine."

* * *

It had been a little over an hour since Buffy had been hit with the poison arrow. Legolas had carefully laid Buffy out on their bed and cleaned and bandaged her upper arm. Willow had asked for some of Buffy's blood to run tests on to see if the poison had worked its way through her blood stream. Legolas didn't understand what was going on, he didn't understand what all the equipment was that Willow was working with, and he didn't know how long it would take for the foreign machinery to weave its advanced technology, but he knew that his love was slowly dying. He didn't know how he knew, but his soul ached with every passing moment and it felt as if he was dying with her.

"They're working as fast as they can." A voice said behind Legolas. He turned to see the other vampire, Spike was his name, standing there. "I know its frustrating, but..."

"You do not know how I feel." Legolas said.

"I don't know if you got the memo, mate, but I love that woman just like everybody else here."

"You cannot love her."

"Why's that?"  
"Because you do not even know her. She is not who you remember."

"That's Buffy Summers laying there. I know her better than you ever will."

Legolas found himself pinning the vampire to the wall by the throat. "Do not presume to know her. She is not who you remember."

"Back off!" Spike tried to throw the Elf off, but he was stronger than he looked.

"What's going on in here?" Dawn asked, coming between the two supernatural beings with Xander right behind her.

"Ponce attacked me!"

"What'd you do to him?" Xander asked Spike.  
"Nothing!"

"Just breathing anywhere near him is a good reason for him to punch you. I'm guessing you were breathing a little too close to Buffy."

"I was only just inside the doorway."  
"Yup, too close to Buffy." Dawn said.

"Time for you to leave, Spike." Xander said. "Don't come near Buffy again…. Or her Elven beau here."

"I didn't..."

"Leave!" Dawn said. Spike rearranged his coat and walked out mumbling under his breath. Dawn turned to Legolas. "Willow said she's almost finished. The results of the poison will be ready soon."

"What is to come after?" Legolas asked.

"Then she figures out an antidote. Don't worry." Dawn hugged Legolas. "We'll figure this out and we'll get Buffy back."

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, Willow finally jumped up and grabbed the book out of Giles' hand. "I was reading that." He said.

"Not anymore." Willow's hand glowed white and the pages of the book flipped back and forth until it landed on one page in particular. "Got it! It's a paralyzing drug common to the Urgahnas, or Shadow Men. The drug works kinda slow, but in the end…. Oh."

"What?" Xander asked.

"The affected person will die…..Oh, I don't think I should read the rest of that sentence."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"You don't wanna know what happens."

"Is there an antidote?" Aragorn asked.

Willow read the book further, her face slowly falling. "Oh."

"What?" Angel asked. "Spit it out Willow."

"'The sap from Death's Tree mixed with a drop of the blood of the affected will bring the affected person to life once again.'" Willow looked at Giles. "Death's Tree?"

"That sounds vaguely familiar." Giles said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Let me make a few phone calls and see what I can find."

"Hurry. She doesn't have more than a day before the really gruesome details kick in. Then it'll be too late."

Giles nodded and headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone but Legolas was standing in the living room waiting for Giles to get off his last phone call. By the look on his face, this was the one that would tell them where to find Death's Tree. He hung up the phone and turned to face them. After a minute, he took off his glasses and began to clean them. "Giles!" Dawn said.

"Oh, right." He put his glasses back on. "Death's Tree is located in the heart of the Brazilian rainforest."

"All right, then we'll go there." Willow said. "We'll get the sap and..."

"No one has ever made it out alive."

"Oh."

"The tree is protected by Larthogk demons." He picked up one of his demon-y books and flipped through it. "Here." He held up the picture for them all to see. It was a nasty looking demon with spikes of all sizes sticking out in a row down its arms. The spikes multiplied at the shoulder creating a creepy football-shoulder-pad effect. The top of its head was flat, but it was wide because of the ridges ending in yet more spikes. Its eyes were pure flame and its mouth was a gaping black maw. "Their skin is like armor and they are, according to this book, 'three times larger than the tallest human'"

"It's just a demon. We can take a demon." Angel said.

"There are about a dozen of them and they have the ability to make themselves invisible."

"I can see why." Xander quipped.

"How do we get to this forest?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, there is the option of flying to the nearest town and then trekking through the rainforest..." Giles started.

"Or I can create a door straight to it." Willow said. "I've been researching through these old books the Coven has and there are all these doorway spells. And Melinda said that with my power, I could create a doorway to wherever I wanted to go."

"How long will it take to make a doorway?" Angel asked.

"Fifteen minutes tops."

"Get on it then, Red. We have a Slayer to save." Spike said.

"What about Legolas?" Dawn asked.

"He will not leave Buffy's side." Aragorn said. "He is quite loyal to her."

"I see that. But won't he want to go help get Buffy's cure?"

"Not if it means leaving her side."

"Ok. So, only the strongest go on this mission then, right?" Xander asked.

"I figure that Aragorn, Spike, Angel, and Willow will go with six of the Slayers." Giles said. "Heavily armed." He added.

"Giles, while I'm gone, can you start setting this up so when I get back, all we have to do is add the sap?" Willow asked, handing Giles the book about the poison and its cure.

"Of course."  
"All right guys, load up and get ready to move out."

* * *

Legolas sat with Buffy's hand clutched in his. Aragorn, Willow, Angel, Spike, and some of the Slayers had gone to retrieve the sap from Death's Tree an hour ago with no word since. Giles was in the other room with Dawn and Xander preparing the potion to revive Buffy. But Legolas feared that it would all be in vain. Buffy's life had started to slip from her at an accelerated pace and he knew that if she didn't get the potion soon….

Letting that thought trail off, Legolas started to speak softly to Buffy in Elvish, slipping into English when he knew she wouldn't understand what he was saying. "You knew, meleth. You knew we shouldn't have come here. You said to me that you felt that you would die here, and you were right. I should not have pushed you to come. I should have listened to your fears." Legolas bowed his forehead to his and Buffy's clasped hands. "I can no longer remember the days before your coming. Almost 3,000 years of life, but everything before you is a blur of light and motion and sounds to me now. I do not know what I will do if I lose you, nîn meleth (my love), nîn bain, milui calad (my beautiful, loving light). I fear that loosing you will be the death of me."

"I'm really glad my sister found you." Dawn said behind him from the doorway. He looked over at her. "I remember her relationships with Spike and Riley…. And with Angel. I thought her and Angel would last forever, those two were so in love." She walked over to the other side of the bed and sat across from him, taking Buffy's other hand. "But when I look back on those days now…. God, she was miserable. Deep down, she knew that she and Angel should never have been together. Then after he came back from hell…. She cried a lot in those days. Then Riley came along. He was a cool guy, but he definitely wasn't for Buffy. He held her back, really."

"And what of her relationship with Spike?"

"That was a huge mistake. He was there after she came back from the dead, so Buffy used him to make herself feel anything that she possibly could. She said she felt dead inside. She was so unhappy back then. I never said anything to her, but I could tell what she was thinking every day after they brought her back."

"And what was that?"

"That she might as well be in hell because this life here…. She had lost her spark. And then after she got taken away from Middle Earth, it was a different kind of miserable. I could tell something had fixed her. Something…. Or someone had brought her spark back. Then she told me about you and I've never seen her more full of life than I had when she just said your name. I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out she had gone back to Middle Earth, but I love my sister more than life itself and I wanted her to be happy. And I knew she was happy where she was with you." Dawn sighed and looked at her sister's beautiful face. "I'm sorry I let them bring you back here, Buffy."

"It is not your fault. It is mine. I pushed her to come here. She told me her fears and I told her to dispel them. I convinced her she was coming here to fight for her loved ones."

"Legolas, if there's one thing I know best about my sister, it's that no one can push her into doing anything but herself. She knew what she was getting into here and she knew that she didn't have to fight for the Powers. She came here because she knew it was the right thing to do. That's Buffy in a nutshell. She's been like that her whole life. She'll never back down from a fight. Sure, she might get pissed off about it, but in the end, she'll do what's right for everyone else."

Legolas smoothed out Buffy's hair again. "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Dawn took Legolas' hand. "Me too."

Legolas smiled at Dawn. For the first time, he saw how much she resembled her sister not just in appearance, but in spirit also. He could see the very strength and love that radiated from Buffy radiating from Dawn's smile.

Dawn sighed and stood up, kissing Buffy's forehead. "I'll keep you posted on things."

* * *

Willow released the ball of magick she had been building in her hands and it expanded, creating a hard layer and slamming into the large demons they were fighting. The demons were shoved back and knocked over, one or two of them being, literally, squished underneath the barrier. "Good work!" Angel said. He, Willow, and Spike had been planning that. When the demons were distracted by Willow's barrier, Angel and Spike hurled themselves at the tree. Angel stabbed into it with a knife and Spike held the little vial under the cut. The sap from the tree oozed out into the vial and once they had enough, Spike capped the bottle and he and Angel jumped back.  
"Got it?" Willow asked, still holding up the barrier.

"Go!"

Willow started to chant and the Slayers gathered around, creating a wall of protection. The barrier fell when Willow's concentration shifted to the doorway and the demons came flying at the girls and Aragorn, Spike, and Angel. They fought them off as Willow's spell started to work. A glowing door appeared in front of Willow and she reached out, gripped the magickal handle, and turned. They could see Giles, Dawn, and Xander on the other side. The Slayers jumped through, followed by Aragorn, and then Spike and Angel each grabbed one of Willow's arms and jumped through with her. The door automatically closed behind them and they heard a thud. They looked down to see one of the demon's arms had been cut off when he tried to grab them and the door closed on it.

"Did you get it?" Dawn asked.

Spike tossed her the vial. "Your welcome."

Aragorn and Angel walked over to the doorway and looked in at Buffy. Legolas held her hand and had his head bowed, praying in his native tongue. Buffy looked pale and drawn and she was starting to take on a bluish shade. Aragorn walked over to Buffy and checked her arm where the dart had pricked her. It was turning a shade of dark blue, almost black and the veins around it were turning the same color. "Hurry, I do not think we have much time left." He called.

"You got the sap?" Legolas asked, looking up at Aragorn and Angel.  
"Yeah. They're adding it now." Angel said. He touched Buffy's forehead. She was cold. "How long has she been like this?"

"Less than an hour."

Something exploded out in the main room and then Willow came in carrying a smoking beaker of brownish-red liquid. "Sit her up."

Legolas and Angel each took a side and gently sat Buffy up. Legolas moved her head so it laid on his shoulder, tilted slightly back. He took the container from Willow and held it up to Buffy's mouth. "Sogo, nîn meleth. (Drink, my love.)" He gently poured the liquid into Buffy's mouth and held her mouth shut so she could swallow it without spitting any out. She choked a little, but swallowed it down.

"She needs to drink all of it." Willow said.

Legolas felt awful forcing this on Buffy, but if it would save her…. He poured the rest of the liquid in her mouth and held her mouth shut. Again she choked for a second, but swallowed it down. As soon as the last of the liquid went down her throat, she began to react violently to it. Her body shook and convulsed. Legolas held her to him and made sure her head was supported. When she stopped convulsing and laid silent, he laid her head back against his shoulder and held her gently, whispering words of comfort to her in Elvish. Angel watched from the other side of the bed as the black retreated on Buffy's skin and her skin returned to its normal color. After another minute, Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She tensed up at first, but hearing Legolas' soothing Elvish, she relaxed back into him and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"We almost lost you." Aragorn said. "This is a habit I do not wish you to pick up."

Buffy smiled softly. "I can if I want to." She looked up at Legolas. "Hey there stranger."

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked, concerning etched all over his features.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles." Legolas looked confused. "I'm fine. A little stiff, though, but fine." Legolas stood up and helped her to her feet. "Thank you." She stretched a little and then looked at Angel, Aragorn, Spike, and Willow. They all looked totally haggard. "What happened? Did the war start without me?"

"We had to go the heart of a Brazilian rainforest to get some sap from Death's Tree to fix you, luv." Spike said. "Took a few Slayers with us. They're licking their wounds in the kitchen."

"Are they badly hurt?"

"Nah. They'll heal."

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. Things fell off shelves and out of cabinets and tables crashed to the ground. "What's going on?" Dawn yelled over the noise.

Buffy heard the walls starting to buckle around them. "Everybody out NOW!" They all started to run out of the house. Legolas held Buffy up when he noticed she was lagging. Angel and Spike grabbed the weapon's chest and dove out the door. Aragorn, Buffy, and Legolas were the last ones out of the house just before it collapsed in on itself.

"There goes the security deposit." Xander said.

"You're insured, don't worry." Dawn said to him.

"What's happening?" One Slayer asked as she led the other 24 Slayers up to them.

"Oh my God!" Another one screamed.

They all turned to look at where she was pointing. The woods behind the house were sinking and lava…. Yes, lava…. Was spewing up from the middle of the sinkhole. There was another violent quake and the ground beneath their feet started to crumble and form large cracks. They heard a loud, deep groan and turned to see the lava was forming the entrance to a cavern. The groan was coming from the cavern below the earth and Buffy figured Dyrinia was on her way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Oh my God!" Dawn said.

"We have to stop her before she gets out of that cave." Buffy said.

"You mean go in there?" Angel asked.

"How else are we going to stop her from getting into this world?"

"She's got a point." Willow said.

"I am with you." Legolas said. "Nan meth, nîn meleth. (To the end, my love.)"

"You know you shouldn't talk so negatively." Buffy said. Legolas smiled and grasped her hand. Buffy turned to look at everyone. "All right, this is it. Load up. We're going in."

Everyone grabbed weapons and then followed Buffy into the woods. It was hard to walk because the ground shook violently and large cracks formed and split open. Willow kept reciting protection spells, but they didn't seem to be strong enough against the forces Dyrinia was creating. Aragorn and Legolas stood on either side of Buffy looking more determined to keep her safe than to keep Dyrinia from appearing. The Slayers looked terrified. They must not be used to going up against the really big demons. Buffy found herself thinking that maybe they should have brought in more Slayers. This thing was a lot bigger than she anticipated.

"Look out!" Angel yelled just as he and the others dove out of the way. A large ball of lava shot up out of the sinkhole and headed straight for them. It landed with a splat and Legolas grabbed Buffy's waist and threw himself a few feet from everyone else. They hit the dirt with a thud.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked. Then Legolas started to beat at her pants leg. A drop of lava had hit it and it had started to burn. She hadn't even noticed it. "Oh my God!"

"Are you hurt?" He asked, cradling her to him and checking her leg.

"No. You caught it before it got to my leg."

"Is everyone all right?" Giles called.

Buffy looked over to find that the lava ball had burned a huge hole in the ground and she, Legolas, Aragorn, Spike, Angel, and six of the Slayers had been separated from Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow, and the other Slayers. "We're good!" Buffy called back. She looked around. The lava was spewing everywhere and creating more lava pits around them. It was getting more dangerous by the second. Buffy looked at Aragorn and Legolas. "I hate to say this, but I think they're trapped over there." Everyone looked over to see that the quakes and molten liquid had created large riverbeds of lava that surrounded the little group. Willow was working on a spell to get them out, but it wouldn't be any time soon.

"We're gonna have to go in there alone." Spike said.

"At least there's a calvary." Angel said.  
"IF they can get off that island."

"How big do you think Dyrinia is?"

"Considering the demon that popped up out of the Hellmouth back in high school…." Buffy started. "Pretty damn."

"So how's this gonna work, pet?" Spike asked.

Buffy glanced at Legolas. "We've taken down an oliphant before, I'm sure that we can take down Dyrinia." There was a loud roar and the cavern entrance started to expand. "Let's do this then, shall we?" Buffy turned to the other group stranded on the makeshift island. "We're going on ahead!"

"No!" Giles called back. "Buffy, you can't go in there with just the eleven of you alone."

"We have to stop Dyrinia!" Without waiting for a reply, Buffy turned and ran up towards the cavern's entrance.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled.

It was too late. Buffy, Legolas, Aragorn, Angel, Spike, and the six Slayers ran into the cavern. It was scorching hot inside and the deeper in they went, the hotter it became. The term 'hot as hell' took on a whole new meaning. The cavern was so loud, even yelling right into to someone's ear couldn't make you be heard. Buffy could barely hear the thoughts swirling in her own head as she hefted her scythe. Legolas walked by her side and held his bow at the ready. He also carried his white knives strapped to his back. Aragorn, on her other side, carried Andúril, his sword, ready to strike at anything that came their way. Angel and Spike were behind Buffy, each of them carrying a sword, and then the Slayers were sort of huddled together with their various weapons behind them.

This place looked and felt exactly what Buffy imagined hell to be. _Always knew I'd end up here someday._ She thought grimly to herself. _Thought I'd escaped it in Middle Earth, but nope, here I am._ Legolas seemed to know what she was thinking and looked at her, sending a loving and encouraging message with his eyes. Buffy wished she had Willow, but the witch was too busy making sure the others got safely off that island and unsafely into this place. Buffy also wished that Dawn was far, far, far away from this mess. But her sister had grown into a miraculous young woman who could fight almost as good as her Slayer sister.

There was a loud growling sound that sounded more like a gravelly laugh. The young Slayers let out a collective scream and Buffy thought that they might take off running. Buffy looked back to make sure they were still there, which they were, but she also noticed that they had come a long way. She couldn't see the entrance to the cavern anymore. She wiped the sweat away from her brow and continued ahead. _I sure wish Gandalf were here._ What a weird thought to have.

Then the cavern made a sharp right and opened up into an enormous cave that dropped straight down. Buffy knew they were going to have to go down there, but there were no steps in sight. "Looks like we're climbing down, guys." She yelled. They didn't hear her. So, she pointed down and made a climbing motion. The Slayers started frantically shaking their heads no, but Buffy moved out of their way and made them start the climb. Angel and Spike went first to make sure everyone got down ok, then Aragorn, then Buffy, and finally Legolas.

* * *

Dawn watched her sister run off with Legolas, Aragorn, Angel, Spike, and the other Slayers. She had a deep gut feeling that she wouldn't see her sister again. "Willow, hurry! We have to go help them!" Dawn yelled over the explosions and eruptions.

"I'm trying!" Willow yelled back.

"What about a doorway, like before?" Xander asked.

"I don't have the stuff. It's kind of back at the caved-in house."

"Oh, that's great!"

"I'm trying!" Willow had built a protective barrier around them, but it was flickering because she was concentrating on finding a spell to get them out of there. The lava had started to rise in the pits and the earth shook harder, causing the molten liquid to splash up near the group. One Slayer's pants had caught fire and Willow had put the flames out and created a healing barrier around the girl's leg. Things looked really bad.

"How about Super-Slayer again?" Dawn asked. "Like when she went against Adam."

"What would that accomplish?" Giles asked.

"She could defeat Dyrinia quicker and come out here to help save us. Maybe it would even stop this lava flow."

"She's got a point." Xander said.  
"We don't have the stuff and I don't have the concentration to do that and keep this barrier going!" Willow yelled, getting more frustrated by the second. The Slayers were starting to wig and a couple of them started crying. Giles, Xander, and Dawn started bickering about what they could do to get to Buffy and the others. "Would you people just shut up and let me think?" They all looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, but I need to concentrate and you're not helping."

"I'm sorry, Will, but if we don't get off this thing and play calvary soon, our friends are going to die up there." Xander said.

"I know that! Just let me think! Dawn."

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

"I need your help." Willow sat down on the ground and waited for Dawn to sit in front of her. "Take my hands." Dawn did just that. "Ok, now I'm going to center myself and I won't be able to concentrate on the barrier." Dawn nodded. "I need you to concentrate on keeping it up for me."  
"How?"

"Just see the barrier in your mind, imagine it holding strong and that nothing, absolutely nothing can penetrate it."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Ready?" Dawn nodded. Willow closed her eyes and found her inner calm. She felt herself starting to drift and let go completely. A bright white light surrounded her and then she was standing on the bridge in the park in Sunnydale where she and Tara had sung to each other. _How did I get here?_

_I brought you here._ A familiar voice said.

_Tara?_

_Yeah, baby, it's me._

_Where are you? I can't see you._

_Turn around._

Willow turned around and saw Tara, her Tara standing there looking more beautiful that Willow remembered. She was bathed in a soft, white light that radiated from inside of her. Willow started to cry. _Tara, oh Tara, I've missed you so much._

_I've missed you too._

_Am I dead? Did I die?_

_No, baby, you're still alive. I brought you here because you needed my help._

_I don't know what to do._

_The magick is inside you. You don't need to know._

_What do you mean?_

_Just believe. Envision yourself and the others where you want to be and believe that you can get them there. I believe in you, Willow._

_I believe in you too, Tara. I always knew you were watching over me._

_I love you._

_I love you._ Willow reached out to touch Tara's cheek, but she was pulled back into her body. She fell into her body so hard, she was jolted to the ground.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Dawn asked.

Willow saw the barrier flicker. "Dawn."

"Sorry." Dawn went back to concentrating.

"Not to be Repeato Boy, but are you ok?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." Willow took Xander's hand and stood up. "Ok, I know what to do."

* * *

Aragorn helped Buffy off the edge of the drop and they moved out of the way for Legolas to jump the rest of the way down. When they all turned around, there was Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, and the other Slayers standing there. "What... How?"

"Check out the niftiness that is Willow." Xander yelled over the noise. "Teleported all of us here in one trip!"

"And we didn't get all sickly and weak." Dawn yelled. "Like last time."

Willow looked guilty and said more to herself, "That's only because I wanted you to get all sickly and weak."

"Doesn't matter." Buffy yelled. "The important thing is that you made it."

"Don't think there's a bathroom in here, do you?" Xander yelled.

"Why?" Spike yelled.

"Because I don't want you guys seeing me pee my pants. This place is freakin scary!"

"And hot!" Willow added. "Where are we anyway?"

"At the bottom of the cave." Buffy yelled. "We climbed a long..."

Willow held up her index finger to get Buffy to stop for a second. She whispered something to herself and then the noise dropped away. "There, that's better."

"Anyway, we're at the bottom of the cave. We had to climb from up there," Buffy pointed to the hole in the side of the deep cave. "To down here. And I'm thinking that Dyrinia is somewhere near here."

"Hey, Red, is there anyway you can turn the AC on in here?" Spike said. "Bloody boots are starting to melt."

"I just lost thirty seven pounds on the Hot as Hell Diet and it was all sweat!" Xander said. They all stared at him. "What?"

Giles shook his head. "We must get moving."

"I agree." Aragorn said. "We do not want to be standing here if the demon decided to attack now."

"How can we tell where she's coming from if all we can hear is each other?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry, the spells designed to tell us when demons are close." Willow said. "I've got it covered."

"What happened to those shadow demons in the woods?" Xander asked.  
"I'm guessing the lava ate them." Buffy said. "Or maybe it's hoping."

"I'm sure you're just hoping it did."

"Well, as you like to say, Xander, 'let's boogy.'"

"Nicely said."

"_Hannad_!"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Oh. This new bilingual Buffy is throwing me here."

"_Lathynth_." At Xander's confused look, she smiled and said, "Sorry."

"Shall we?" Aragorn asked, motioning for them to head into the cave at the bottom of the pit.

"Why not?" Dawn said. "I'm not getting any younger." She followed Buffy, Legolas, and Aragorn into the cave.

"That's too bad." Willow said. "Cause we might not be getting any older either."

"Way to think there, Will." Xander said.

"Guys." Angel said.

"What? It's not like Dyrinia can hear us." There was a loud roar that sounded like it was extremely close to them. "Anyone thinking about hitting me, I wouldn't stop you." Dawn, Willow, Spike, Angel, and a few of the Slayers all smacked him on an arm. "Ow! I didn't mean all at once."

The roar came again and this time, Buffy hit Xander. "Shut up! Willow, drop the noise bubble."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded and Willow chanted something, then the loud noise came again. It was like an assult on Buffy's ears and she had to fight not to clap her hands over her ears. She wondered what was waiting at the end of this cave. How big was Dyrinia? Would this fight be her last? _No. No it won't. I'm GOING to marry Legolas. I'm GOING to live in Middle Earth and I'm GOING to be married and happy and completely in love with Legolas. Nothing is going to stop me._ The end of the cave was coming. She could tell because there was more light coming from the end and there was a large shadow moving through the cavernous room.

On instinct, Buffy grabbed Legolas' hand and held it tightly. He knew she was terrified. He could feel it in his very bones. He was just as terrified as she was. But he was terrified for her safety. His life meant nothing to him if Buffy wasn't there with him. He found it funny that before she came along, shooting his bow was the best part of his day. But the minute Galadrial had brought her to the Fellowship, his world was completely changed. He knew the minute he laid eyes on her, he would never lay eyes on another creature half as beautiful and wonderful as her. Now the best part of his day was when he got to spend even a moment with her. He loved sharing intimate moments with her and he found himself anxious for their wedding night. But as they walked into the cavern and saw the biggest monster he had ever seen, all thoughts of intimate moments and wedding nights flew from his mind and the instinct to protect his love and the ones she loved replaced them.

There stood Dyrinia in all her ugly glory. She stood at least 18 feet tall and had a head bigger that an Oliphant's body with seven beady eyes that suddenly glared at them. To go along with the thirty or so whipping tentacles, she had four arms that sprouted from her huge round, dark gray body. Buffy found herself wondering how the large demon got around because there were no legs in sight, but she quickly found out that the demon moved by more tentecles that were underneath her body mass because Dyrinia lifted off the ground and hurled herself at them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy's instinct was to roll to the side and jab at the incoming demon, but Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, laying them flat against the cave wall. Good thing too. If she'd have followed her instinct, she would have probably gotten taken out by one of those flying tentacles. She heard someone cry out and looked over to see Dawn had gotten whacked in the chest with one of the tentacles and it had thrown her back a few feet. "Dawn!" Buffy ran, threw herself down to the ground, and slid underneath the whipping tentacles towards Dawn. The rocks cut into her exposed skin, but she ignored it as she checked Dawn.

"I'm ok. She didn't break anything." Dawn said, accepting Buffy's hand to help her up. "Damn, he's good with those things."

Buffy turned to look at Legolas moving his knives in deadly arcs, hacking off tentacles as they came at him. She smirked slightly. "Guess he decided his bow wasn't going to be too useful at the moment."

"Buffy!" Angel yelled.

Buffy ducked out of the way, pulling Dawn with her, as one of the four arms swiped at them. Buffy held up her scythe and slashed and jabbed at the arm and tentacles. Dawn started hacking with her short sword and together the sisters worked to weaken the demon. Buffy took time to check out how the others were doing. Willow was too busy slashing at tentacles to create a _brêg lûth _(wild spell) to help their team. Giles and Xander worked together dodging, ducking, and slashing and keeping each other alive. Spike and Angel managed to get over to Willow so they could provide some cover for her so she could try conjure up something. Legolas and Aragorn fought their way over to Buffy and Dawn and the other Slayers had positions all around the demon.

"This is starting to look like a piece of really hot pie!" Dawn yelled.

Suddenly, another earthquake rocked the cavern and the entry to the cave expanded outward, creating a big enough hole for Dyrinia to move out into the deep cavern where they had climbed down into. The demon slammed all of them backwards away from the doorway and Buffy realized that Dyrinia just saw them as pests and she had been just waiting for the next earthquake to create an opening. "No!" Buffy got up and ran after the demon. Knowing she was going to regret what she was about to do, Buffy grabbed onto one of the tentacles and yanked. The demon swatted at her with its other tentacles. She could feel the bruises starting to form, but she held on and yanked again. Finally, she got the reaction she wanted. Dyrinia lifted the tentacle Buffy was holding onto up into the air and started to fling Buffy away.

"Are you insane?" Spike yelled.

"Legolas! Oliphaunt!" Buffy yelled. She knew he would catch on. Holding tightly to the flying tentacle, Buffy waited until the opportune moment and then let go. She went flying through the air and landed on Dyrinia's back, above the writhing tentacles. This pissed Dyrinia off and the demon started to swat at her with more ardor. It was tough to dodge the tentacles while she tried to keep her footing on Dyrinia's broad, thrashing back. It was even harder to balance and try to slice at the demon at the same time. Buffy set up to take a good chunk out of Dyrinia's back, but the demon must have sensed it and lurched upward. Buffy felt herself being thrown off, but then she was yanked forward.

Legolas was suddenly there holding onto her wrist tightly. He pulled her to him. "_Garo bo na nin!_ (Hold on to me!)" He pulled her arms around his waist and then drew two arrows. He pointed them at Dyrinia's head and fired. They watched in horror as the arrows just bounced off Dyrinia's hyde. "_Im henia-avo!_ (I don't understand!)"

"That's never good." Buffy said. Suddenly, Dyrinia threw herself up, grabbed Legolas and Buffy in her tentacles, and hurled them into the cavern wall 80 feet away. Buffy hit her head and was knocked out cold. Legolas' right side hit the wall and he collapsed to the ground, panting from the bruises that would inevitably come. He leaned heavily on his left elbow as he crawled over to Buffy. Her forehead had a large gash that was bleeding down the side of her face. "_Tolo ad na nin, melethen. _(Come back to me, my love.)"

Angel ran over to Buffy and kneeled beside her. "This cut looks bad."

"Do not touch it." Legolas ordered, pulling Buffy closer to him. "_Tolo ad na nin. Tolo ad, melethen. _(Come back to me. Come back, my love.)"

"She'll be ok." Angel said. "She's strong."

"She is my responsibility, not yours. Let me care for her and stay away."

"Look, I'm just trying to help here!"

"Guys! Demon! Escaping!" Willow said, pointing to Dyrinia making her exit.

Aragorn placed his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Come. They will rejoin the fight once Buffy feels she is ready." Angel hesitated. "She will be fine. Legolas will not leave her until she is ready to rejoin the fray."

"Let's hope that's soon." Angel said. He and Aragorn took off after Dyrinia, leaving Legolas there to care for Buffy as she started to come around.

* * *

Dawn and Xander moved their swords around in huge arcs, slicing at the tentacles that threatened to bash them into oblivion. Spike had managed to get grabbed up by the tentacles and was being flailed around over the demon's head. He was doing his best to chop at the tentacles that held him, but Dyrinia was intent upon shaking him senseless. Aragorn and Angel came running in, raising their swords and joining the fray. Giles had been knocked unconscious and was being guarded by Willow and two Slayers. Three Slayers had been killed when they had tried to get in Dyrinia's path and hold her off themselves. The other 20 Slayers were holding up ok against Dyrinia, but you could tell they weren't as experienced as Buffy and Faith. Dawn began to wonder why Faith wasn't called into this. The only reason she could think of was that Faith was off in Cleveland with Robin defending the world against the Hellmouth. Which, yeah, important, but this was end of the world stuff right here. At least 22 of the 25 Slayers were still alive and kicking.

"Bloody hell! This is worse than a hangover!" Spike yelled as he was violently jostled around.

"Hang on!" Angel called. Deciding to imitate what Buffy and Legolas had done, Angel grabbed onto a tentacle and yanked hard. He held on as the demon hauled him up, but instead of him jumping smoothly to Dyrinia's back like Buffy and Legolas, Angel was violently tossed in the air and then caught in one of the demon's massive claws. Two of her long, incredibly sharp, Angel guessed, fingernails stabbed him in the back and burst through his stomach. He screamed in pain and fought not to pass out.

"Angel!" He heard someone yell. That someone sounded a lot like Buffy. He managed to look over and see Buffy hacking away with her scythe. She managed to hit the demon's arm in the right spot and Dyrinia let out an ear piercing scream and dropped Angel at Buffy's feet.

Buffy dropped to the ground next to him. "Are you ok?"

"I feel... really stabbed." Buffy smiled slightly. "And you look slightly concussed."

"I feel really concussed. But I'll live."

"Me too." Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Ok, unlive."

Buffy rose to her feet, ducking tentacles and arms, and offered him her hand. "Come on."

"Where's Legolas?"

Buffy pointed at Legolas aiming at Dyrinia's eye. "He's pissed that his arrow didn't go in. Now his _maecheneb_ self is intent on taking Dyrinia down himself."

"His what self?"

"Sorry. Sharp-eyed. He's killer with that bow. And I mean that literally."

Angel chuckled. "It really takes some getting used to."

"Nah. He's pretty hot when he's slinging that thing around."

"You used to say that about me." Angel shook his head. "Sorry. What I meant was: you knowing two languages. Not used to that."

Buffy shoved Angel away from her and he hit the ground with an _OOMPH_! His stomach throbbed harder, but it was already starting to heal. "I'm still getting used to it." She said, rolling out of the way and towards Angel. "But I'm really not that good." She jumped to her feet.

"No. No, I think you're excellent. You speak Elvish better than you ever spoke French and you took classes for that." Angel tossed her her scythe with a slight groan of pain. "You're starting to speak it better than English."

"Nah." Buffy sliced off four tentacles that threatened to take her head off. "And you need to be more careful. In case you didn't notice, you got ran through back there."

"Oh, I noticed. Don't worry about me."

"I don't." Buffy looked over at her Elf. "I know you can take care of yourself." Legolas let his arrow fly and it sailed straight into one of Dyrinia's eyes. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears as the demon suddenly let out a brain shattering screech of pain. Dyrinia slapped at her destroyed eye socket and let out another bellow of pain. Unfortunately it only pissed her off. Now she started swatting at the people around her with her three other arms and whipping tentacles with more ferociousness. One of the Slayers took a hit in the side of the head so hard it snapped her neck and she fell dead to the cavern floor.

"Madison, no!" Another Slayer yelled. Dyrinia focused on that Slayer and started to swing at her.

Buffy knew she had to do something quick before they lost another Slayer in a matter of seconds. She raced over to Aragorn and yanked his bow off him. He tossed her the arrows that went with it and she quickly loaded. Remembering what Legolas had been teaching her, she aimed at the side of Dyrinia's head next to one of her good eyes. Silently willing the arrow to hit its mark, she let it fly. Sure enough the arrow caught the demon just where Buffy wanted it. That part of Dyrinia's head was the one place that Buffy assumed was vulnerable. The tentacles, when stood up, all managed to cover that one spot. So, using the distraction the Slayer made, Buffy decided that this was her chance to test that theory.

Dyrinia let out another, higher-pitched screech and sort of convulsed on that side of her head. The tentacles all started whapping at the embedded arrow, but it was too far in. Buffy knew she hadn't hit the brain completely, but she had to have nicked a nerve. She had also brought Dyrinia's full attention on her. Buffy let another arrow fly, but Dyrinia just knocked it away and charged towards her. She dropped her bow and arrows and grabbed the sword laying on the ground at her feet. Then suddenly, Legolas and Angel were on either side of her. Together, they took Dyrinia head on. The demon lost more and more tentacles and soon, there was nothing but gaping holes where they used to be. Dyrinia screamed in anger and started flailing her arms towards Buffy, Legolas, and Angel. But the arms were stopped just before they could strike anybody. A red magick crackled around them and Buffy looked over to see Willow concentrating hard and Xander and Spike flanking her to keep her safe. On the other side of Dyrinia, the other Slayers started to spread out and attack. Legolas shot an arrow into one of Dyrinia's five remaining eyes and then Aragorn shot another. Dyrinia flipped out and threw everything she had at everyone in the cave. She broke through Willow's spell and reared towards Buffy.

They all watched in horror as Dyrinia's skin started to fold upwards and the tentacles that moved the large demon around unfolded themselves and revealed deadly hooks on the ends of each tentacle. Buffy was sent into a grotesque ballet, dodging the hooked tentacles with everything she was worth. Legolas and Angel managed to get out of her path and over to her other side, but Dyrinia sensed them and tentacles started to whip at them from the other side. One caught Angel in his arm and ripped open a gash. He growled and vamped out.

Legolas seemed startled for a second by the transformation, but quickly recovered to dodge three tentacles headed for his legs and head. One Slayer wasn't fast enough and eight of the hooks tore into her. She was killed instantly.

"Dawn, get out of here!" Buffy yelled. "Xander, Giles, go! Willow, get them out of here."

"But…." Dawn started to protest.

"GO!" Willow clapped her hands and Dawn, Giles, and Xander disappeared.

"Where's Spike?" Angel asked.

"I lost him." Buffy said, managing to chop off a tentacle that came at her head.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelped. They looked up to see him clinging to a stylolite on the cavern's ceiling.

It was comical, but Buffy didn't have time to laugh. A hooked tentacle was headed for her and she had to throw herself out of the way. Unfortunately she wasn't as quick as she thought she was because she felt a hook catch her in the side of her shin. Thankfully it didn't go in deep. It just ripped into her skin. She looked down at her pants. They were starting to get slick with blood. Ripping off part of the bottom of her shirt, she tied it around her leg to slow the bleeding and just as she was about to stand back up, she was tackled to the ground. Legolas cried out as the hook he was saving Buffy from tore into his shoulder blade.

"Legolas!" Buffy pulled him to her and shielded him from Dyrinia's tentacles.

Angel ran up and blocked Buffy. "Check on him."

Buffy didn't even hesitate. She crouched down next to Legolas and looked at his shoulder blade. "It hurts." Legolas said.

"It's gonna. Hold still." Buffy moved Legolas' shirt aside. The wound was bleeding pretty badly, but it was healing quickly. "Lucky for you, Elves heal quickly."

Legolas touched her leg. "It is lucky for you, Slayers heal quickly."

"_Thenin_." (True) Buffy helped Legolas to his feet. "We need to bring her down soon. This is getting out of hand."

"I agree. But how? We have tried everything."

Buffy watched Dyrinia for a long moment, gauging her next move. "I think we need to get under her. Those hooks were on those tentacles for a reason."

"Are you mad? It will kill us!" Buffy looked at him. "No! No, Buffy, you can't."

"But I can." They turned to see Angel standing there. He looked completely disheveled and bloody and worn out.

"Angel, no. I can't ask this of you."

"You're not asking. So what do I need to do?" Buffy started to protest. "Buffy... Let me do this. You have a wedding to get to. Can't be all dead for it, can you?"

Buffy smiled softly. "No, I suppose not."

"So... What now?"

"I think if you can get under her, you can find her most vulnerable spot..."

"And kill her." Angel nodded. "Ok." He hefted his sword and got ready to run, but Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

"What?"

She pulled him aside, away from Legolas and the others that were still fighting. "Angel…."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I feel like I do. So, just…. Let me." She waited to see if he yielded. When he did, she continued. "I love you. You were my first…. Everything. I'll never stop loving you. I just thought you should know that before…."

Angel pulled her into a tight hug. "I've known it all along. And I love you too. And as much as it pains me to say it, but you love Legolas more than me. He's given you everything you've ever wanted and more. I'll never be able to touch that." He wiped a tear from his cheek. "I just wish I could be there to see you in your wedding dress. You're gonna be gorgeous."

Buffy laughed despite her tears. "Of course I am! The princess always looks gorgeous, a wedding shouldn't be any different."

Angel took one last look at Buffy, the light of his life, his salvation, and turned and ran towards Dyrinia. The demon's back was turned, so she didn't see him coming until the last second when it was too late. Angel dug his sword in, split the demon's skin and dove in.

"Everybody out!" Buffy yelled.

Legolas ran over and grabbed her hand and together, they herded the Slayers and the others out. Spike fell from the ceiling behind Aragorn and he helped the vampire up. Behind them, Dyrinia started to convulse. Blood spurted from her lips and her remaining eyes rolled into the back of her head. They had won, thanks to Angel's bravery and sacrifice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dawn, Xander, and Giles stood near where the house used to be and watched the landscape. It was slowly returning to normal. The lava was shimmering and disappearing and the land that had been brutalized was mending together. The entrance to the cave, which had become bigger, was still there. They couldn't tell if it was shrinking or not.

"Oh God." Xander said, covering his mouth.

"Where are they?" Dawn asked frantically.

"I'm sure they're fine." Giles said. "It's Buffy. She'll get them out of there." The land continued to change, but still no sign of the others.

"What if…."

"They're fine. Willow can get them out of there."

"Wait…." Xander pointed. "Is that….?"

At the entrance to the cave, which had finally started to shrink, a small gathering of shapes moved towards the mending land. Some were limping and the others were helping the badly injured to walk. Buffy, Legolas, Aragorn, Spike, and Willow led the group of 19 Slayers towards where the house used to be. The darkness of the woods was gone, taking with it the dangerous creatures that had hidden there. Buffy noticed the trees starting to bend back up towards the sky, but patches of the woods were gone.

Dawn ran up and hugged her sister tightly and then looked at the others. "Where's Angel?" Buffy looked devastated. "Oh no!" Dawn covered her mouth to hold back the sob that threatened to escape.

Buffy shook her head. "It was his choice. He wouldn't let me..." She turned away to look at Legolas. He was in pain, but he was trying not to show it. His eyes showed grief, but not for Angel. The grief was for Buffy. He felt the grief and sadness that rolled off of her and it affected him. He opened his arms to her and she buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

"_Thala lin long hûn, meleneth._ _Awartha-avon le. _(Stay your heavy heart, my love. I won't abandon you.)" Legolas whispered in her ear.

Buffy held onto him tighter. "_Im ista-le ava. Le-en _Legolas. (I know you won't. You are my Legolas.)"

"I don't mean to interupt the water works, but the sun will be up soon and I need to find an indoors quick." Spike said. "Otherwise, poof goes the Spike... again."

"He's right, Buffy." Giles said. "We need to go."

Buffy looked at them. "Yes. We do need to go. Xander..."

"There's a hotel in town." Xander said. "It's about a mile away."

"Will they ask questions?"

"I doubt it. They're pretty laid back around here. That or they're pretty drunk most of the time."

Buffy looked up at the entrance to the cave. It was almost completely shut. She didn't want to leave, just in case... "Buffy?" Willow asked.

She turned back. "Right. I guess we need to start walking then." Legolas took Buffy's hand and held it tightly. Her injuries were finally starting to catch up to her and her leg began to throb where the hook had tore into her. She tried to hide the limp, but it made her leg hurt worse. Spike came up on her other side and together, Legolas and Spike helped her walk. It was amazing that after a brutal, nasty fight, two people in love with the same woman could come together to help her out, no questions asked.

* * *

Buffy sat with her back against the headboard of the bed, one leg drawn up under her chin while the other, wounded one was stretched in front of her. Legolas was wrapping her wound up in the gauze that Xander had brought them. He had gone out to the nearest 24 hour pharmacy and cleaned them out of first aid supplies. Dawn was asleep in the bed next to Buffy's and Legolas'. Her forehead was bandaged from a cut that Buffy had no idea how it had gotten there. Her wrist was also wrapped up tightly. She had sprained it when Dyrinia had tossed her across the room.

"She will be fine." Legolas said quietly. "As will your leg."

"Still hurts." Buffy said.

"It's going to."

"What about your shoulder?"

"It will be fine." He smiled tightly at her, unsure of what to say.

"What about your heart?"

"What about it?"

"You seem... Hurt."

"I am hurt. My shoulder..."

"Legolas."

He sighed. "Your grief for Angel, it..."

"Makes you feel like you've lost me to him and the only reason I'm with you is because he's not?"

"How do you know everything I'm going to say?"

"Luck." Buffy scooted closer to Legolas and placed her hand on his cheek, gently stroking his soft skin with her thumb. "I loved Angel. Loved. But I LOVE you. I'm going to marry you. I don't want anyone else. Angel was a very dear friend to me. Loosing him... It's hard and it hurts more than I thought it would."

Legolas took her hand from his cheek and held it tightly. "Then you do not wish to leave me?"

"No! Of course not! Have I ever given you any reason to doubt my love for you?"

"No."

"Then don't. If there's one thing that really irks me, it's when the people I love doubt my love for them."

"Forgive me?"

Buffy smiled. "Already forgotten." Legolas leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"God, who can get any sleep around here with you two mooning at each other?" Dawn said from the other bed. "Might as well be listening to you doing it!"

* * *

Buffy stood on the hill where the entrance to the cave once was, her beautiful blue dress lightly blowing in the wind. After two days of rest, she, Aragorn, and Legolas were finally returning home that night. Buffy had requested to be alone on her trip up here to say goodbye to her old love. She carried a single white rose in her hands, watching the petals move in the breeze. Quietly, she sat down on the ground and watched the trees and the night sky. It was almost like home here. The land was almost restored to what it once was. Only a few patches of trees that were missing told something had happened here.

Then Buffy looked at the ground where somewhere, Angel's ashes were buried deep below her. She had once loved him with every fiber of her being. Once they had gone their seperate ways, she had harbored a lot of her heart that was only devoted to him. Maybe that's why she had pushed Riley away. Maybe that's why she didn't run as hard as she could to stop him from leaving. Maybe that's why she had been with Spike. Maybe, in the back of her mind, he was a poor substitute for her long lost love. But in the long run, it hadn't been Angel that she ended up with. Despite her cookie dough speech, when Buffy had finished baking, it was Legolas that had pulled her out of the oven.

"Goodbye, my lost Angel. Maybe we'll see each other again one day." She placed the rose in front of her and stood up. As she turned, she brushed off the back of her dress and headed back for the clearing. Unbeknownst to her, the earth below her was shifting and a hand burst through the ground.

* * *

"Everything ok?" Willow asked as Buffy emerged from the woods.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Aragorn and Legolas. "You ready to go home?"

"Are you?" Aragorn asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am!"

"I can't believe I get to go with you!" Dawn said.

"But you're coming back when the wedding is over with. You're not ready for Middle Earth yet." Buffy turned and looked at Giles and Xander. "I guess I'll see you guys in a few weeks, huh?"

"You will be the one walking up the aisle, right? Just so I'm all clear." Xander beamed at Buffy playfully.

"Yes. That will be me." Buffy hugged Xander tighty. "I'll be seeing ya." Giles cleared his throat and cleaned off his glasses. "I'll miss you too, old man."

"Let's be nice." Giles said. "I'm not old..."

"Just well preserved. Gotcha." She hugged him tightly and then turned to Spike.'

"I don't want any sappy goodbyes." He said.  
"Neither do I." Buffy shrugged and punched Spike in the shoulder. He looked angry for a minute, but then he smiled and nodded at her.

"Have fun. Don't forget to write."

"It could take a while to get to you. I hear interdimensional mail is horrible." Willow finished the preperations for the spell and waited for Buffy to turn to her. "Ready when you are, Wills."

Willow hugged Buffy. "See you in a few weeks."

Buffy took Legolas' hand and faced Willow. Aragorn and Dawn stood behind them and waited. Willow spoke a few words in Latin and then a portal appeared. With a final wave, Buffy, Legolas, Aragorn, and Dawn stepped into the portal and disappeared. They landed in the Great Hall at Gondor.

"Wow!" Dawn gasped loudly, causing her voice to carry throughout the large room. "This place is huge." She said more quietly. "I can't believe you live here."

"Aragorn?" Arwen said from behind them. She rushed up and kissed Aragorn passionately then turned to Buffy and Legolas. "It is good to have you home. You all have been thoroughly missed here."

Buffy hugged Arwen tightly. "I missed you too. How's Gandalf? Have you talked to the dress maker? Is everything set for the food?"

Arwen laughed. "Do not fret, my friend. I have seen to everything while you were away."

Dawn cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry. Arwen, this is my younger sister, Dawn Summers. She'll be staying here for the wedding."

Arwen shook Dawn's hand. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"You too. Buffy's told me lots about you." Dawn said.

"Good things, I hope."

"Nothing but." Buffy said.

Then Arwen and Buffy switched to Elvish and lost Dawn. They laughed for a second and then got serious. Buffy seemed upset for a minute, but Arwen must have reassured her because she sighed and smiled. Then Aragorn stepped up and took Arwen's hand. "Forgive the intrusion, but I would like to spend time with my wife after being apart for so long."

Buffy waved. "Have fun."

"Ew." Dawn said.

"Oh, you'll get into it one day." Buffy paused. "After you're married, of course."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "So, I'm not staying in the same room with you and Legolas, no way, no how."

"Come on. I'll show you to your room. Legolas..."

"I will meet you in our room when you are ready." Legolas said.

"I want to go riding, so it won't take long."

"It's dark outside." Dawn said.

"That is when your sister loves to ride most." Legolas said. He smiled at Buffy. "I will get _Mellon_ ready." He walked away and Buffy led Dawn towards the living quarters.

"You named your horse Mellon?"

Buffy laughed. "No. _Mellon_. It means friend in Elvish."

"Oooh."

"I told you, you weren't ready for Middle Earth."

"No, I'm not ready for my older sister in Middle Earth. Look at you! You're speaking the language and wearing the clothes and you know your way around this huge place!"

"I've lived here for over a year. Of course I know my way around."

Dawn stopped and Buffy turned to look at her. "We've only been here less than fifteen minutes and it's like you're a completely different person."

Buffy sighed. "Well, you're stuck here for the next five weeks. So, get used to it."

Dawn shook her head. "At least tell me I have a bathroom."  
"Well... You can't flush it. There isn't any plumbing here. Sorry."

"Starting to regret my decision."

"Don't. As gross as it is, someone actually comes and cleans out your bathroom daily. Poor guy." Buffy shook her head and looked at Dawn. "Any way, I know it's hard, but you get used to it. And you won't be here that long."

"What am I supposed to do in the five weeks I'm here?"

"Help me get ready for this wedding."

"Besides that."  
"Well, you know how to ride. Go out and take one of the extra horses. I promise one of these days I'll take you to Hobbiton so you can meet Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Buffy stopped in front of two large doors. "Well, here you go." Dawn opened one of the doors and stepped inside. "I know it's small, but..."

"Small! Buffy, this totally is bigger than my apartment in London!"

"Oh."

"Wait, is your bedroom bigger?"

"Uh... Maybe."

"And this is considered small?"

"You should see Aragorn's room."

"He's the king."  
"I know."

A man walked up to Buffy. "Milady, Prince Legolas wishes to know if you plan to join him soon."

"Oh. Right." Buffy looked at Dawn and then back at the servent. "Uh, can you make sure she's all set up? You know, make sure she gets some nice clothes and is comfortable." Buffy turned to Dawn. "I'll check in on you later, ok?"

"Uh, ok." Dawn said.

Buffy hugged her and then walked away towards the stables. Legolas smiled to himself as his soon-to-be wife's arms wrapped around his waist and she laid her head down on his back with a sigh. "Is everything all right, _meleth_?"

"I'm just happy to be home." Buffy said, releasing Legolas enough so he could turn in her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head down on her head, breathing in the unique scent of her hair.

"As am I. Shall we take _Mellon_ and Arod for a ride? I believe they missed us." He smiled down at her, but saw the sadness that still lingered in her eyes.

"I miss him." Legolas was startled by her sudden confession. He hadn't expected it this soon. Buffy noticed the quick look of hurt on her fiance's face. "What did I tell you? It's just really hard. You know, he's supposed to be immortal. Always there. He wasn't supposed to give his life for me... The world, I mean."

"No, you mean for you." Legolas let go of Buffy and sat down on the bench near _Mellon_'s stable. "He gave his life for you and no one else. He gave his life to give you yours."

Buffy sat down next to him and sighed, taking his hand. "Yeah. He did." She was quiet for a minute. "Do you think that he's at peace?"

"I believe he is. I believe that giving his life to free you brought him the peace he needed."

Buffy smiled slightly. "God, I hope you're right. He deserves it."

Legolas looked at Buffy and smiled. "Meeting Angel... It made me realize something I thought I'd already known."

"What's that?"

"You. Meeting him answered a lot of questions I didn't know I needed answered. Seeing you with him, seeing you be so kind and loving towards him... You're the most compassionate woman I have ever met and it made me love you even more. And it made it that much harder to consider the fact that you could have gone back to him."

Buffy brushed Legolas's hair out of his face and placed her hand on his cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb. "I love you, Legolas Greenleaf." She kissed his temple and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I love you even more, Buffy Summers."

"Soon to be Mrs. Buffy Greenleaf."

Legolas laughed. "Maybe you should consider staying with just Buffy. I never realized how... strange that sounded."

Buffy snorted. "Princess Buffy sounds better."

"No second thoughts?"

"None." Buffy kissed Legolas gently and then stood up. "Now come on, let's go riding before _Mellon_ gets even more restless."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffy heard a familiar laugh and turned to find Gandalf walking up to her. "Gandalf!" Buffy cried, rushing up to him and hugging him tightly.

"You look splendid, my dear." Gandalf said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. If it weren't for Arwen, I think I'd be a complete wreck. I've never planned a wedding that involves two kingdoms before."

"I must say, you look simply stunning though."

"What are you doing in so early?"

"I thought it best to come so early. Maybe there is something an old man could help with."

"Well, my sister..."

"Your sister is here?"

"Yeah. She's kind of bored here. I tried to tell her, but she's hard headed."

"Like someone else I know."

"Yes, _ista-im_. _Na-milui enni_, Gandalf. (Yes, I know. Be kind to me, Gandalf.)"

"I have been nothing but kind. Now where is your sister?"

"She's... I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her all day."

Legolas walked into the room. "Gandalf, what a surprise!"

"Ah, there is the soon-to-be wedded Elf." Gandalf said.

"How are you, my friend?"

"Old, but that's to be expected." Gandalf looked at Buffy and Legolas, holding each other gently. "My, you two make the splendid pair. I believe your children will be as beautiful as their mother."  
"And what of their father?" Legolas asked.

"_Car-ú rhach hain_! (Don't curse them!)" Buffy laughed.

"_Le haru nin an-lin lam_! (You wound me with your tongue!)" Legolas gasped dramatically.

"You'll get over it." Buffy said, reaching up to kiss him gently. "Have you seen my sister?"

"She was in her room, last I heard."

"Gandalf wants to meet her."

"I am sure she will take visitors."

Buffy smiled at her old friend. "Come on, I'll introduce you." She led the way to Dawn's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dawn called.

Buffy pushed the door open and found Arwen sitting with Dawn and braiding her hair. "Oh, a slumber party, I see."  
"Arwen was trying out hairstyles for the wedding."

"Looking good. Dawnie, I'd like you to meet Gandalf. Gandalf, this is my sister Dawn Summers."

Gandalf walked over to Dawn, bent low, and kissed her hand, causing Dawn to giggle. "It is an honor to meet you." Buffy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Gandalf was being dramatic and showing off. "My, you look so much like your sister. A true beauty indeed."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you. Willow and Buffy told me a lot about you."

"There are many things to tell. I can only assume they are all good."

"Oh, yeah! They never once said anything bad about you."

"And how is the young Willow?"

"She's…. Willow."

Gandalf laughed. "Yes, I would assume she is."

* * *

Legolas walked around the Great Hall surveying the work. The wedding was in less than six days and the festivities began tomorrow. All around him, the decorations for the ceremony were being set up. Buffy's friends would be arriving tomorrow afternoon to join in the beginning festivities. The week ahead was going to be 'crazy' as his _meleth_ liked to say. She was nervous and trying to hide it from him. Tonight, he planned to take her away from the planning and the chaos. He was going to take her on a nice quiet picnic. Arwen had given him the idea. She had come to him and said that the stress of the ceremonies was beginning to wear on Buffy and then casually hinted at taking her out and just being together by themselves.

Dawn and Gandalf spent a lot of time together. She had taken an instant liking to him and Buffy wasn't too pleased that he was teaching her magic. Legolas had convinced her that it was harmless magic and that Dawn was safe. It amazed Legolas that Buffy had given up her old life, and that included her sister, and then she constantly worried about Dawn's safety as if she hadn't left her in good company. The way Legolas looked at the situation was that Dawn was a woman, at least by Middle-Earth's standards. She was a perfectly capable woman that could handle herself in any situation. She adjusted fairly well to Middle-Earth, despite her much more advanced outlook.

"Have you seen the princess?" Legolas asked one of the servants.

"Yes, my lord, she is with King Aragorn. They go over details for the banquet tomorrow and prepare for the arrival of their most awaited guests." The servant said, bowing his head.

Legolas started to leave, but stopped. "Have you seen the queen?"

"She is not in, my lord. She has gone to visit her father. Her highness will return tomorrow morning with his lordship, Elrond."

"_Hannad_. (Thank you)." Legolas left the man standing there and headed for his and Buffy's room. With nothing else to do, he decided to check and re-check the contents of the bag he would take on the picnic. The food had all been packed in the bag and delivered to their room along with a beautiful sheet that had been specially made for this occasion. It was in her favorite color, pink, and laced with strings of gold.

The door opened behind him a few minutes after he replaced everything in the bag and he turned to find Buffy. "_Suilannad, nîn meleth_. (Hello, my love.)" She kissed him gently.

"Everything is well?" Legolas asked.

"As well as it can be. I've got everything planned as much as I can as best as I can. The guests will be set up around town and we've got rooms for the royals and... my friends... here... in the…. What's going on?" Her attention had been drawn to the bag laying on the bed. " Are you leaving? Are you walking out on me?" She started to panic. "OhGodOhGodOhGod..."

Legolas gently grabbed her upper arms and stopped her. He smiled at her, slightly amused. "It was to be a surprise."

"What, you leaving me? Yeah, big surprise, but HELLO! That is SO not a great surprise NOW, Legolas!" She was starting to hyperventilate.

"I'm not leaving."

"You're not?" He shook his head. "Why is there a bag packed?"

He pulled her to him and rubbed her back. "I wanted to take you away from all of this."

"Elope?" She pushed away from him. "Do you even comprehend how many people are COMING to this thing? News flash, a whole hell of a lot and you want us to ELOPE! Oh, God, I'm having an anxiety attack. It is like a heart attack! Elope?"

"No, a picnic."

"You're using SARCASM on me now?"

"No. I'm serious. Be still, _meleth_. Everything is fine." He took her hand. "I wanted to take you away tonight, just the two of us on a peaceful picnic. We can ride Arod and _Mellon_ to the edge of the river and set up there."

Buffy looked at him, slowly catching her breath. "Did I ruin it?" She asked pitifully.

"Of course not, _meleth_." He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You could not ruin anything."

"That's not true, but ok." She shook her head. "You really scared me."

"I am sorry."

"Just…. You know, don't do it again."

"_Al-uidafnen_. (Never.)"

"_Maer_. (Good.)"

"_Teli_ (Come), let us ride before we are drawn back into the chaos." Legolas grabbed the bag and took Buffy's hand. They snuck out the back way and headed for the stables.

* * *

The next day, Buffy was a nervous wreck. The peaceful picnic had helped calm her nerves for a while, but now that her friends were due to arrive any second and tonight, the wedding ceremonies would begin, she was ready to crawl under a rock and let out a petrified scream. Legolas watched Buffy wring her hands for the millionth time and begin to pace again. Aragorn just watched her with slight amusement and almost chuckled, but Arwen shot him a withering glare and he cleared his throat. Dawn stood with Gandalf, watching Buffy also.

Buffy realized they were all staring at her and turned to look. Arwen walked over to her and took her hands. "_Thala_,_ meldis-en_. (Steady, my friend.) All is well."

"Does my dress look ok?" Buffy asked.

Arwen laughed. "It matters not, you'll change again for the feast tonight."

"Seriously, it looks ok right?"

"_Le an bain, nîn meleth_. (You are beautiful, my love.)" Legolas said.

They all turned as a portal opened near the doors to the entrance of the Great Hall. Giles stepped out and was quickly followed by Xander, Spike, Willow, and….

"Oh my God." Buffy said, covering her mouth.

Angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Legolas quickly moved to Buffy's side and placed his hands on her arms, making sure she didn't fall. "I saw you die." She said quietly.

Angel looked back at her and for a minute she wasn't sure he was real. Then he shifted his weight and said, "I'm hard to kill." They stood there for a minute, assessing each other. Buffy wore a long, dark green dress made of velvet and gold trim. The sleeves belled out and if she held her arm out straight, the bottoms would reach below her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a low braid that ran down her back. Angel was wearing his usual black pants and leather coat, but he had on a white sweater. It was different to see him wear a lighter color, but he looked good.

"Are you all right, _meleth_?" Legolas asked.

"_Gohino nin._ (Forgive me.)" Buffy said. "I'll be ok. It's just such a shock."

"Sorry." Angel said.

"After you left, Angel came stumbling into the clearing." Willow said. "He was all dirty."

"The cave collapsed on me. I had to dig my way out." Angel said. "Not the first time... And probably not the last time, either."

"You must be weary." Arwen said. "We shall have proper introductions later, before the feast begins. For now, I shall show you to your rooms."

"_Baren bar lin_. (My home is your home.)" Aragorn said. "Make yourselves welcome."

Buffy watched intently as her friends all picked up their bags and followed Arwen to their rooms. Dawn and Gandalf followed Willow, talking amongst themselves. Legolas, however, was watching Buffy intently. Angel showing up like he did worried the Elf. Even though Buffy had assured him over and over that she was his and no one else's, Angel and Buffy had a deep history. It was evident that they loved each other, but this scared him. "Don't." Buffy said.

Legolas looked at her, startled. "_Man?_ (What?)"

"_Daro!_ (Stop!)

"_Man?_"

"I know what you're thinking. _Daro._ _Estelio nin. Gerich veleth nín. Heniach nin?_ (Stop. Trust me. You have my love. Do you understand me?)"

"_Henion._ (I understand.) But it is hard not to worry."

"Well don't. I'm all yours and I'm staying that way."

Aragorn chuckled. "You two act as if you've been together for centuries. Legolas, do not fear. She sees no one but you."

"Told you." Buffy said.

"And you, dear sister."

"What did I do?"  
"You must go talk to Angel."

"Why?"

"The tension will be great between you two if you do not resolve your feelings. It will affect the festivities."

Buffy sighed. She knew he was right. Didn't mean she wanted to go through with it. "All right."

"Go."

"Now!"  
"Yes, now. The Hobbits will be arriving shortly."

Buffy sighed and glared at Aragorn dramatically. "If this backfires, dear brother, you'll be the first to know."

"I shall count on it."

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked away. She headed for the hallways where they had decided the VIP guests would be staying. Angel was the fourth door down on the right. She stood in front of his door for a long moment and then knocked lightly, hoping he wouldn't hear it. "Come in." Angel called from the other side.

_Of course, vampire hearing dumb ass. _She thought to herself. Buffy opened the door slightly and poked her head in. "Hi."

"Hey." Angel smiled at her and came to open the door wider.

_Crap._ "Is this room ok?"

"It's fine. A little big."

"There's smaller ones…. Around here somewhere."

"No, it's ok. I'm only here for a week."

"Yeah." _And now comes the awkward silence._

They looked all around the room. Buffy noticed the tightly drawn drapes over the window. Vampire plus sunlight equals bad. Right. Angel noticed Buffy's dress again. She seemed so natural in it. A long shot from the girl he once knew.

"Never were much for small talk, were we?" Angel asked.

"No. We said everything there needed to be said a long time ago." Buffy said.

"Well, not everything."

"What's left?"

"The fact that you're getting married to another man and there's still tension between us like we had an affair."

"Blunt much?"

"Sorry."

Buffy sighed. "Listen, can we take a walk?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Around the Hall. I've still got a few things to look over before the other guests arrive."  
"Who else?"

"The Hobbits... uh, Galadriel and Celeborn are coming... Legolas' father, Thranduil, um, Eowyn, Eomer, and Faramir are coming still... Gimli is coming too."

"How many people do you know here?"

"A lot. I met most of them travelling with the Fellowship and fighting the war."

"So, are we going to keep dodging the real reason we're taking this walk or should I continue with the small talk?"

Buffy shook her head. "Look, I don't want anything to ruin this for me..."

"You think that me coming here was a mistake?"  
"No! No, I'm happy to know that you're alive..."

"But...?"

"But what?"  
"There's a but at the end of that sentence."

She sighed and moved over to the stairs at the bottom of the throne to sit down and look up at him. "It was easier when I thought you were gone. I know I want to marry Legolas and without you around, there wasn't any question in my mind about this marriage."

"What questions could you possibly have? You two love each other. He gives you everything I can't... Sunlight and making love and..."

"It's not the point." She waved her hand to stop him and sighed. "There was always that question in my mind, even with Riley and any other guy I was with... What if...? What if you got your shanshu? What if you and I were really meant to be? By marrying Legolas, I'm committing myself completely to him and I can never be with you again." Buffy shook her head. "When I thought you had died... I said goodbye. I completely let you go and with you, I let that question go too. And now that you're back... Am I doing the right thing?"

"Buffy," Angel sat down next to her, held her hand in his, and turned to her. "We had our moment a long time ago. We both know that it doesn't work between us. There's nothing I want more than to hold your hand and hear you committing yourself to me, but that will never happen. I signed away my Shanshu. I'll never be human. And even if I was, you're still a Slayer. You'll always be a Slayer. Look around you! Look at you! This is where you belong. I'm sorry it took me dying for you to come to that realization, but I'm still here and you still belong with Legolas." Angel sighed. "Think about it Buffy. You love Legolas more than you ever loved me. You know he gives you everything you could ever want and more." He shook his head. "And I really can't believe that I'm the one convincing you to marry someone else."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah. Pretty trippy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I do love him."

"I can tell."

"And I'll always love you."

"I'll never stop loving you. You were the first person that I ever loved. I'll probably never love anyone the way I love you."

"I know the feeling." Buffy touched Angel's cheek and rubbed her thumb against his smooth skin. She sighed and brushed her hair off her shoulder. "I can't believe I'm getting married soon."

"And I can't believe how beautiful you look in these dresses. I can only imagine what your wedding dress will look like."

"I don't think anyone can. The tailor looked like he was going to faint when I drew him the dress I wanted."

"Risky?"

"No... It's just... It's not quite of this time period."  
"You chose a modern dress."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Tease."

"Always."

A servant walked up to Buffy and bowed. "My lady, the Hobbits have arrived. The king awaits your presence."

"Oh, ok. I'll be along shortly, then." Buffy said. The servant bowed again and walked off. Buffy turned to Angel. "So, how'd you like to meet the Hobbits?"

* * *

Everyone was at the feast and there was laughter and dancing and lots of good food. Angel, Aragorn, Arwen, Buffy, and Legolas stood together and talked about random memories of battles long past. Giles and Gandalf sat at the table and talked amoungst themselves while Gimli entertained Dawn, Willow, Xander and the Hobbits. Sam had brought along his new bride, Rosie, to show off that they were expecting a little Hobbit. Spike had been deep into a conversation with Eomer about some battle weapon they prefered to use. Everything was going wonderfully. Galadriel and Celeborn had yet to arrive for the week of festivities. They had sent a messenger ahead of them to let Legolas and Buffy know that something important required their attention and that they would not be there until the day of the actual wedding ceremony.

Tomorrow night, the entire city would be celebrating the coming union of Legolas and Buffy out in the streets. Shops would be open long past their normal hours. People would cook food and serve it in front of their houses and shops. The next day there was to be another feast that everyone could come to the Great Hall and toast to the bride and groom. The fourth day of celebration would be a picnic out in the plains near the river. Only the closest friends and family of the bride and groom were invited. They would ride out on horseback and spend all day by the river. Then, on the fifth day, the actual wedding ceremony would take place. After the ceremony, Legolas and Buffy would ride side-by-side, their hands bound by a velvet rope, through the streets. After the small parade, there would be more dancing, drinking, and eating in the Great Hall and throughout the streets of Gondor.

* * *

A/N Sorry I've kept you waiting on this one. I've had A LOT going on in my life. My uncle was diagnosed with pancriotic cancer, went through surgery, was told it was fine, then we found out that there's some they "missed." He starts chemo therapy soon, so we'll see what happens. A very good friend on mine died recently, also. (I found out the day I found out my uncle still has cancer.) Not to mention my job has been crazy. Our staff is limited, so I'm always on standby to fill in for someone. And on top of that, my brain hasn't been functioning on the higher levels. (Of course, with all this stress, why would it be?) I hope you enjoyed it. Please R/R and let me know. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Buffy stood in front of Willow and Dawn while Arwen finished buttoning up the back of her dress. "Wow," Dawn said. "You look amazing."  
"She most certainly does." Arwen said. "Although, I must tell you, when I first laid eyes on the drawing of this dress... It was quite the shock. A beautiful gown, but one that is very obviously not of this world."

"The dresses all looked the same here." Buffy said. "I wanted my dress to stand out." She turned and looked in the mirror behind her. The dress was form-fitting and an off-white color. There were small cap sleeves that didn't hold the dress up, they were just for show, and the entire dress was intricately embroidered with tiny flowers, leaves, and light-blue vines. It went all the way to the floor in one smooth motion and lightly belled out from just above Buffy's knees. It had a medium-sized train to it that lightly dragged along the floor behind Buffy. Around her waist was a baby blue ribbon that tied in a beautifully done bow in the small of her back and the excess ribbon flowed all the way down to the bottom of the train. Buffy's hair was in loose curls that flowed to just above the bow on her back. Arwen had pulled the front half of Buffy's hair back, leaving long, but small tendrils in the front, and braided baby-blue ribbon into the front half, tying it together at the nape of her neck. Topping it all off was a long veil that came from Buffy's hair just where the front parts tied together. The veil flowed lightly down the back of Buffy's body and ended where the train ended. Buffy's makeup was completely minimal and she relied on the subtle glow of happiness to pull the whole effect off.

Willow wiped away a tear. "You look so beautiful."

There was a knock on the door, followed by, "The brother of the bride would like a peek."

"Come on in, Aragorn." Buffy called. The door opened and Aragorn, dressed in his king's finest, stepped in. His eyes swept the room until they came to rest on Buffy and he gasped. He couldn't say anything as the tears welled in his eyes. "You're all trying to make me cry, aren't you?"

"_Le na bain_. (You are beautiful.)" Aragorn said. "A picture of radiance and love."

"_Le hannon_. (Thank you.)" Buffy looked at herself in the mirror and an expression of sadness came over her face.

"_Man_? (What?)"

"_Goheno nin_._ Nad dithen_. (Forgive me. It's just a little thing.)"

"_Ú-moe edaved_!_ Sin ormeleth veren!_ (It is not necessary to forgive. This is a day of love.) What could possibly bring about that face?"

"_Hîr naneth_. (My mother.)"

"_Ú-chenion_. (I don't understand.)"

"I wish she was here to share this with me. I miss her."  
"She is here." Arwen said, taking Buffy's hands. "She is always here, locked and cherished inside your heart. She watches over you every step of the way and keeps you safe from the perils of darkness."

"Besides," Aragorn said. "Your friends are here. Your family is here. All is well, sister. _Ir dagnir _(The Slayer) is about to marry the Elf of her dreams."

* * *

Angel stood outside the Great Hall and looked out over Gondor. This place was beautiful. He knew why Buffy loved it so much. Speaking of... "God, you look amazing." He said to her as she walked up to him.

"Well, I'm the bride. I'm supposed to." Buffy said.

"Why did you want to see me now? You have to get married."

Buffy smiled. "I want you to give me away."

"What? No, no, no, no..."

"Angel, listen to me." Buffy gently took his hands in hers and held his gaze. "I know what I'm asking. I want you to give me away because you're my best friend. You know me better than anyone, even Legolas. We've been through so much together, experienced more than a lifetime's worth of love for each other... So, it should be you. An old love giving me to a new love. Besides, I'll always be your girl. I meant it when I said it."

"Buffy, I don't..."

"I do. Please Angel."

He stared at her for a long moment. In that moment, he felt everything they had ever felt together. He remembered touches and words shared years ago that he thought he had lost. And also in that moment, he knew that he was the only one who could give her away. "As long as you're sure about it."  
"I've never been more sure of anything." Angel looked at her a moment and then turned as the doors opened to the Great Hall. Buffy let out a nervous breath and slipped her arm into his. "Did I mention that you look great in a tux?"  
"You look better in a wedding dress."

Buffy smiled and Angel led her into the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. The place was filled to the brim with people. Angel had never seen so many people in one place. No wonder Buffy was nervous. He held her hand gently and gave it an encouraging squeeze as the band started to play and the guests rose to their feet. She had a long ways to walk, but at the end of the long aisle, standing in front of the throne, Legolas was waiting with Aragorn at his side. Their eyes locked and she felt the floor be replaced by clouds. It was the longest walk of her life.

The entire ceremony was a blur. Most of the ceremony was in Elvish, but their vows to each other were in English. Aragorn blessed the marriage and Thranduil crowned Buffy princess of Mirkwood. Finally, Buffy and Legolas shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Things didn't slow down until they were halfway down the aisle under a shower of flower petals. They made it outside and the doors closed on the watching crowd.

Legolas picked her up into his arms and spun her around. "_N__în meleth_, you are mine forever now. How does it feel to be my wife?"

"Pretty damn good. How does it feel to be my husband?"

"Better than anything I could ever have imagined or dreamt." He wrapped a gentle hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Buffy and Legolas were driven through the streets on Gondor with their hands bound together to greet the people who hadn't been able to attend before being taken back to the Great Hall where the reception would be held. The reception was just for family and friends. The city of Gondor would be holding their own feasts that night.

There was a large round table where everyone would be sitting. Buffy had wanted it that way because it felt more intimate. They could all talk and be seen by one another. She liked the unity of it all. After eating and the cutting of the cake, Willow was the first one to stand up to give a speech.

"Ok, since I'm the best friend and the maid of honor, I think it's my duty to go first. And if it's not, Aragorn, you're just going to have to wait because I hate giving speeches. They make me nervous. And since I'm already up and my nerves are running away with me…. I might as well get this over with." She turned to Buffy and Legolas. "Buffy, I really can't believe this day…. This week actually happened. You never thought you'd see the day you'd be married. After everything you'd been through with Angel and Parker and Riley and Spike, you finally gave up on love. I'm happy you've found the guy to make you believe in love again. I have to admit, I was against the relationship at first because it took my best friend away from me. But in the end, I've only ever wanted what's best for Buffy. And Legolas, that's you. Take care of her, ok?" Willow had to grab up a napkin to blot at her streaming eyes.

Aragorn stood up and looked at Buffy and Legolas. "I remember when I first met Buffy. Galadriel brought her to the Fellowship to aide us in our long and dangerous quest. At first glance she seemed to be merely just a girl…. A very tiny girl. But my friend Legolas saw that she was not just a tiny girl, but a strong, resilient woman who was as beautiful as she was brave. Throughout the long months of travels and battles, I came to know Buffy as a friend and as a sister. I also watched as the love between her and Legolas grew and grew beyond measure. I watched that love become threatened by death and death was overcome. Then I watched that love stretch across worlds only to spring back and reunite them once again. My friends, it is very rare to find a love so strong and true. I wish you lifetimes of happiness and love and may that love keep you as strong as these walls and as constant to each other as the waves of the oceans are to the beaches. To Legolas and Buffy!" He raised his glass and everyone toasted the couple. The musicians started to play and everyone got up to dance and have fun.

Galadriel walked over to Buffy. "I'm very happy for you, young Slayer."

Buffy smiled. "Tell me something. Did you see all of this happening when you summoned me to Middle Earth?"

Galadriel just smiled. "This is your destiny, Buffy. I had nothing to do with the path fate has made for you." She leaned down and kissed Buffy's cheek. "Congratulations, princess."

Angel came over to Buffy as Galadriel moved away to talk to Legolas. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Buffy said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm a little tired, but it's ok. I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Angel smiled. "I bet."

Buffy slapped his arm. "Brute."

Angel caught her hand. "I'm going to miss you, Buffy. I think it might be more than I can bear."

Buffy smiled knowingly back. "Please don't be sad. You can always come visit."

"It's not that…."

"I know it's not. But you said it yourself. We both know we'll never be able to be together again in this lifetime." She moved a little closer to Angel and lowered her voice. "One day Angel, when you've finally moved on and become the man you're searching for now…. Look for me. I'll be out there somewhere…. Waiting. We'll know each other and we'll love each other then even more than we have in this lifetime."

"And Legolas?"

Buffy looked back at her husband. "When I die, Legolas will die with me."

"I don't understand."

"By marrying me, he's given up his Elvin immortality for me and we're bound together now. Just like when Aragorn dies, Arwen will die with him. It's very romantic in a way." She turned back to Angel. "And in a way, I get to have both the men I love. How many women can say that?"

Angel chuckled. "Not many." He sighed. "Well, this is goodbye."

"You're leaving?"

He nodded. "I'm having Willow send me back tonight. As much as I love seeing you happy and as much as I've convinced you that this is the life you deserve, I'm still having trouble accepting that it's someone else causing that happiness. I think it'll be easier for us both." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "This is your time, Buffy. Enjoy it." Angel backed away from Buffy and dipped into a bow, kissing her knuckles. Before Buffy could say anything, he walked away and melted into the shadows.

"Is everything all right?" Legolas asked, suddenly beside her.

"Yeah." Buffy turned to him and wrapped herself in his arms. "Everything's perfect."

Legolas moved in closer. "Buffy…. Would you like to go to bed?"

Buffy smiled seductively. "It is our wedding night. We should definitely enjoy it."

"And so we shall. Aragorn." Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a few words in Elvish.

Buffy caught a few of them and realized Legolas was asking Aragorn for the king's blessing and permission to take their leave of the festivities. She knew that the whole wedding thing was traditional, but she hadn't realized Legolas took that part so seriously. "Legolas, they're not going to escort us to the bedroom and put us in bed, right?"

"Of course not, _meleth_." He smiled. "Come on." Legolas took her hand and escorted her out of the room, down the hall, and stopped at their door. He opened it and held Buffy back. When she started to question him, he swept her off her feet. "Dawn told me that in your world, it is traditional to carry the bride over the threshold of a door."

Buffy giggled as he carried her through the doorway and into their room. The entire place was lit by hundreds of tiny candles. "It smells like vanilla in here."

"A wedding gift from Willow. All of the candles are vanilla scented. A strange thing, but I knew it would make you happy." Legolas gently laid her down on the bed and went to close the door. When he came back, he stripped off his belt and laid it on a chair. "And that's what I want to do for you for the rest of our lives." He moved towards her, covering her body with his. As he ran his fingers down the side of her face and neck, he said, "I want to make you happy every day of our lives." Legolas closed the distance between them and kissed Buffy passionately.

**THE END**

A/N I don't really know much about the whole Elves giving up their humanity thing, so I made my own version up. Sorry the ending's so short, but this is the best I could come up with. The other way was more drawn out and boring. I hope you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
